Because of You
by cutiebugg713
Summary: Thalia and James were supposed to tell each other everything when they got separated into different schools. But that didn't stop James from keeping Sirius a hidden secret and when Thalia gets expelled from Beauxbatons, James's hidden best friend comes tumbling into view. He broke both of their trust, not the only thing Thalia and Sirius have in common... **Sucky but good story!**
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the amazing world of Harry Potter. These are all J.K. Rowling's, except the ones you don't recognize and the plot.**

James Potter walked down Diagon Alley with his loving parents on either side of him. He could never think about parents not loving their child. Why have one when you won't care for it? As James wondered through Zonko's on his own-his parents had gone to Gringotts-he found a girl who was hiding.

"Are you hiding?" He asked. The girl nodded her head. "But why? Won't your parents miss you?" Her amber eyes darkened.

"I don't care for my parents." She stepped from behind the large case that held some pranks. James was too shocked to move.

"What? So you hate them?"

"No," she shook her head, causing her burgundy waves to shake along in excitement.

"But you-"

"To hate someone, you have to have some sort of feelings for them since hate is an emotion. I don't care about them or for them." She explains and casually picks up an item from the shelf.

"But why?" James could not see -for the life of him- why this girl doesn't love her parents.

"Their views are wrong. They're joining the wrong side and I do not agree." She puts down the prank item and turns to James, her eyes filled with elation. "My grandfather died a few months ago and left me everything. I'm planning on running away." James gasped and the girl smiled at his shock.

"I'll only be on my own for two years, of course. That's when I'll either go to Hogwarts or Beauxbatons." She stopped her browsing and looked out the window and frowned. "There they are now. It was nice meeting you..."

"James Potter," he stuck his hand out.

"Thalia," They shook hands and Thalia shot out of the store. She ran into her father and realization dawned on his face when he noticed what store she came out of.

Her father, whose hair was the same color as his daughter's, put his fingers to his temples as if the very sight of his daughter hurt his head. James followed a crowd of people outside where yelling was louder.

"You are a disgrace to this family-" Thalia's mother shouted. Her hair is in tight, black curls. In the crowd, mothers gasped. But Thalia didn't respond; she just stood there with her arms crossed. She has heard this all before so many times that it no longer affected her.

Thalia watched as her mother drew her hand back, ready to smack her daughter. Thalia readied herself to dodge. She ducked the polished hand and pushed her mother backwards. Just enough to knock the air out of her.

"Why, you insolent child!" Her father howled, grabbing the back of Thalia's shirt. "Apologize to your mother!"

"She's no parent of mine! Neither are you! Now let me go before you're sorry."

Thalia's father looked affronted but still held her in place. She began to kick out her legs when her mother recovered and pulled out a long, slick, black wand. Everybody around gasped, not knowing what was going to happen. And they were too shocked to move. James thought they were pathetic . How could they just stand there and gawk at a helpless girl?

Just as he stepped forward though, his own parents burst through the crowd, wands drawn. "Cru-" Thalia's mother started dumbly but Mrs. Potter stunned her.

"Way to go, Mum!" James cheered.

"Step down, Quint!" Mr. Potter threatened as Mr. Quint turned towards James. He had let go of His daughter who looked ready to kill.

"You little blood-traitor." Quint hissed and pointed his wand at the nine-year old. But before anyone could react, Thalia grabbed her father's wand and broke it over her knee. Wisps of gray mist came from the broken halves.

Mrs. Quint stepped forward, her pointy face bright red, "Young lady, you are hereby disowned from the family!"

Thalia threw down the two halves of the wand and smiled. "It's all I've ever wanted." Her eyes narrowed and spat, "Goodbye, Mother"

The way Thalia said mother made it sound like an insult. Her parents Apparated away and the crowd dispersed. Thalia's tough demeanor faded as she slumped against the cool brick wall of a book store. James was the first to walk up to her. He sat down and took her hand reassuringly. He might have just met her, but there was definitely some sort of protectiveness that James had for the girl.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter looked at each other, having a silent conversation. They walked up to the two small children and smiled; there was no doubt in their minds now. They've made up their decision. Mr. Potter squared down to their level, "Hello sweetie," his voice was gentle and filled with an emotion that has never been directed towards Thalia: love.

Her eyes filled with tears and she stubbornly turned away. How could absolute stranger treat her better than her own parents? The only two people who she's supposed to love and trust without a second thought. These thoughts only made Thalia sob harder. Mr. Potter looked to his son and an understanding passed through them. James threw an arm around Thalia, pulling her in to comfort her. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, she beat him to it.

"Why are you being so nice to me? We only just met."

James was speechless. Why _was_ he being so nice? After a few moments, James came up with an answer. "I guess that's just who I am. It comes naturally. It's the perks of being a Potter." Thalia laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes. She stands up and dusts off her pants.

"Where are you going?" James scrambled to get up

"Probably to the Leaky Cauldron. I just got kicked out of my family, remember?" She gave him a watery smile. Thalia turned but four words from James stopped her in her tracks.

"Come live with me."


	2. One

"And this, darling, is your room." Mrs. Potter said with a huge grin.

The two just got done with a tour of the house. But mansion is a better term for it. With four floors- not counting the attic or basement. There's a library, dining room, living room, a kitchen, and seven bedrooms to spare, Thalia was rendered speechless. Her bedroom matched the rest of the house in grandeur with a queen sized bed decorated with teal furnishings.

The walls are a deep cream color. A book shelf sat in a corner, already groaning with all the heavy books it held. Across the room is a lit-up vanity mirror with a matching large wardrobe. At the foot of her bed is a dark, mahogany chest with golden locks. With all the objects scattered everywhere, there was still a lot of room.

Thalia turned to Mrs. Potter, "Thank you so much, Mrs. Potter." She said and suddenly hugged the kind woman. "I'll try to find a place as soon as I can."

"Oh honey, you can stay here as long as you want." Mrs. Potter said, "We'll talk about arrangements to get your things from your old house during dinner." She looked at her watch, "which should be in about an hour. You can stay in here and take a nap or go take a shower, which is located right down the hall. James is right across the hall if you need anything."

Thalia nodded her head and hugged Mrs. Potter one more time. Thalia jumped down onto her bed and swayed a little. _Cool, a water bed_ , she thought. Thalia took her shoes and pants off and climbed under the too-comfortable blanket, instantly falling asleep.

"Thalia, hey Thalia, wakey wakey!" James said as he entered the room. Thalia mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over. James sighed and walked over to her. He grabbed one of the many throw pillows, held it high in the air and brought it down, hitting Thalia in the head. Just as James was about to repeat, Thalia growled.

"Do that again and that pillow will be shoved into your ear." She sat up and rubbed her face.

"As long as you're awake." James said and smiled, putting the pillow back into place. "Dinner's ready. I'll be just outside when you're ready." He strode over to the door and walked into the hallway.

Once Thalia brushed her hair and put her pants back on, she stepped out of the room to meet James. He smiled down at her and lead the way down to the dining room. They sat next to each other and across from the older Potters, who smiled at her.

"Have a nice nap?" Mr. Potter asked and passed the mashed potatoes. Thalia nodded and took a big helping of them. They are her favorite food and Mrs. Potter is a great chef.

Finally, when dessert was being served Mrs. Potter decided to bring Thalia's clothes situation up. "So sweetie, when do you want to go get your things?" Her voice was sweet and soothing.

Thalia looked up from her plate, "Um, whenever is good."

"Great then, we can go tomorrow after we get home from work." Mr. Potter said.

"Can I come?" James asked, eager to see a house that held no love.

At once, three voices yelled, "No!"

"I will not put you in that kind of danger, James." Thalia said.

"Why are you going then?" He countered but knew it was a stupid argument.

"You saw my- You saw how Mr. Quint in Diagon Alley. Just because I broke his wand doesn't mean he won't get another one. If they do happen to be home tomorrow then it's bad enough for you two going." Thalia said and gave the Potters an apologetic look.

"Honey, we're Aurors, it's our job to protect you." Mrs. Potter said and patted Thalia's hand.

Thalia nodded but cast her eyes down. Instead of eating her pie slice, she just picked at it. She just intentionally put two of the three people that probably cared about her into danger. Her parents are dangerous and unpredictable people. They would do anything for revenge and redemptions. In Azkaban or not.

"Thalia?" James asked softly once they left the dining room. She turned around to face him. "You okay?"

Thalia shook her head, "But I'll be better tomorrow when it's over." James nodded and she turned back to her room.

"Oh, and Thalia?" She turned back to James, "Goodnight."

"G'night James." She said with an eye roll. When Thalia was reaching for her doorknob, James, called out for her again.

"Thalia, wait!"

"What James?" She said with a smile. Instead of saying anything, James held his arms out, silently asking for a hug. Thalia rolled hear eyes but smiled and walked into James's arms.

"Sleep tight, Thals." He murmured.

"You, too."

The next day, Thalia was apprehensive. She would love to see her parents again, just to tell them off. But she hoped to Merlin they weren't. Her parents could hold a grudge like nobody's business. Maybe the Potters could just Apparate to her room.

"Thalia, honey, stop worrying. They won't hurt us, or you." Mr. Potter said, squeezing her shoulder slightly.

"I know," Thalia said, smiling up at him, "it's just, what if they do something and force me to stay?"

"We'll have a team of Aurors standing by. All we have to do is send out a signal and they'll come and intervene. Send them to Azkaban if things get too out of hand." He said.

Thalia smiled at that thought. With all the nasty and evil things her used-to-be parents, they deserved to be thrown into Azkaban. With all the horrible things they do, and will do are just horrid. For a nine-year old, Thalia has been through a lot.

Thalia looped her arm through Mr. Potter's and they Apparated away with Mrs. Potter right behind them. The effects of seeming to being squeezed through a tight tube wore off and the three people looked up to see a dark house looming over them. Thalia's parents never tried to hide the fact that they were dark people who were over interested in the Dark Arts.

With an encouraging smile from the Potters, Thalia took a step forward and wrenched the door open to what she used to call home. A blast of bone-chilling air rushed past them, and Thalia shivered, and just not from the cold. Nobody was home and she let out a sigh and confidently stepped into the house.

She hurried up the stairs to her room with Mr. and Mrs. Potter following her. Thalia hesitated opening her door. Her parents are smart people. They would have known that she's somehow come back to get her things. They would have set up a trap.

"Go on, sweetie." Mrs. Potter said. Thalia nodded, noticing that they had their wands at the ready. _Okay_ , she thought, _this isn't their first rodeo._

Opening the door was a mistake. On Thalia's neatly-made bed was a crazy-haired blonde boy. A boy who she saw more than enough of. He stood up, wand twiddling between his fingers, maniac blue eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Thalia Dove. My, my, long time no...see, huh?" He said and Thalia shuddered at his hidden meaning. Mr. Potter stepped in front of Thalia in a protective stance.

"Stand down. This house is surrounded by a team of Aurors." He said.

"Calm down, I only came to catch the one that I am betrothed to before she fully runs away." His eyes scan Thalia's body.

"Didn't you hear? I was disowned, I didn't run away! Therefore, our arrangement is off. I'm no longer a Quint." Thalia informed him.

"That may be so, but I always get what I want." He said, walking around her bed, "but I already thought you knew that, Thalia Dove." With that, the boy Apparated away with a swift pop!

Thalia just shuddered and tried to compose herself. She grabbed two suitcases but they weren't enough to fit all of her things into so Mrs. Potter conjured up more. With what felt like hours but was only a half hour. Mr. Potter shrunk all the suitcases and fit them into his pockets.

Back at the Potter's, James tackled Thalia into a hug, almost bringing them both down to the floor. He wanted to know what happened, and Thalia told him. She was just sparse with the details. Later, the adults left to go to the Auror Department about the boy. They didn't know the story yet, but they do know that he has done something horrible to Thalia.


	3. Two

Two weeks later was Thalia's birthday: March twenty-first.

"Happy birthday, Thals!" James yelled as he repeatedly assaulted Thalia's head with a pillow. She reached up and stopped the weapon before the ninth hit. "Aw! C'mon, just two more hits and it would have been your age!" He whined.

Thalia smiled, "All right, but this will be the last time you'll-" she was cut off by a pillow, twice. Despite being woken up, Thalia laughed. She turned ten today and knew that the Potters had gotten her something huge.

The day passed by fairly quickly and soon it was at the end of dinner. The Potters and Thalia all retired to the living room, Thalia and James squashed together on a reclining chair. Mr. Potter brought out a notebook sized box from behind the couch and smiled softly at Thalia.

"You guys really didn't have to get me anything." She insisted but still takes the box. It was lighter than she would've thought. Maybe it's a sweater or something. Thalia shook her present up and down, then side to side. "What is it?"

James laughed, "Open it and you'll find out." Thalia rolled her eyes and pushed into his shoulder. She looks up to the Potters who smiled at her. But there was something else. Were they nervousness that she may not like the gift? Not true. She would love whatever she got, even if it was a stack of papers.

She untied the red bow on the top and pulled the top off. "Oh paper? Thanks guys!"

Mrs. Potter laughed nervously. "Turn them over honey." Thalia picked up the small stack of papers and squinted at the dark print. Her eyes go wide and her mouth drops open. Her eyes scan over the words about a hundred times before looking up.

She tried to say something but nothing would come out. "You don't have to answer straight away." Mr. Potter jumped in. Thalia could only nod. "And we won't bring it up until you answer."

"But," James dragged, "I've always wanted a sister and since I already like you, you're the perfect match. So don't feel pressured or anything." He gave her a wink.

But Thalia didn't feel pressured. She knew the answer the first time she saw the word "adoption." The past month, the Potters have shown her more love than she's seen in all her ten years of living. They took her in when she got disowned. Granted that she could have just stayed at the Leaky Cauldron, but still.

Later that night, Thalia sat in her bed, rereading the adoption papers. Despite her used-to-be parents being loaded, they never got her something this amazing. This was her final step from being a Quint, officially. And she was ready.

But when? When should she tell the Potters? Tomorrow would be too soon and she can't wait too long. What if they withdraw their proposition? She wants it to be a surprise, like that did for her birthday...

James's birthday!

His birthday is only six days away from hers. It wouldn't be too far away or too early. And besides, it'll be like two gifts to James. With a smile, Thalia gently placed the papers back into their box and slid it under her bed. With the smile still intact, she pulled the covers up to her chin and faded into sleep.

For the next five days, the Potters kept true to their word and didn't even hint at adoption. Although they did give off nervousness and apprehensiveness and it made Thalia want to jump up and shout out her answer. But she had to stick with her plan. She just had wait until his birthday.

Finally it came. Thalia made sure to wake up before James so he wouldn't wake her up. With a smile on her face, she crawled out of bed and out of her room and over to James's. His door squeaked open, letting in a beam of light.

James was laying in his bed, snoring peacefully. Thalia crept across his floor and onto his bed. "Wake up, Jamesie!" She yelled and began to jump on is bed.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" She sang. Thalia was excited to tell James first because he was the most nervous about her answer.

James groaned and rolled over, "What are you doing, Thals?" Thalia jumped down onto her stomach and poked at his side.

"Ruining all your birthdays for you because no matter what, I bet that my present will always top." She smiled widely.

"Am I suppose to thank you or...?" He asked, turning to face Thalia.

"Duh! Can I tell you now?"

James propped his head with an amused smile on his face. Nothing could ever be better than a broom.

"Me!" She squealed.

"You?"

"As a sister!" James jaw dropped. Thalia laughed and hugged him the best that she could. "Happy birthday!"

After a few more minutes of talking, they decided to go down to breakfast. Their parents were already down there. . . . That felt good to Thalia. Soon, she'll be a Potter.

"Mum, Dad, I hope you didn't get me anything!" Announced James when they entered. Mr. Potter, who was reading the Daily Prophet, looked up and raised his eyebrows.

"Why's that, son?" He asked.

"Thalia's gift can never be beaten." His smile was from ear-to-ear.

"Oh, I didn't know you went out." Mrs. Potter said, confused.

"I didn't." Thalia took a small sip from her apple juice.

"So it's homemade?"

Thalia tilted her head, "In a way..." James, who was scarfing down waffles, nearly choked.

"Are you guys done guessing now?" He asked. They nodded. "Thalia here, got me a sister!"

"Oh, well that's nice of... What?" Mr. Potter said, accidentally ripping the paper in half.

"Really?" Mrs. Potter gasped. Thalia nodded.

"I decided that to take the final step from not being a Quint is to become a Potter. As sad as it sounds, you guys have shown me more love only he short time I was here than the nine years I spent with them." Thalia looked at the three Potters, "So I would love to become a Potter." She concluded.

"Oh honey," Mrs. Potter sobbed. She got up and ran around the table to hug Thalia. Thalia waisted no time in wrapping her arms around her, a smile glued to all of their faces.

"I am just so glad! I don't even know what to say." Mrs. Potter said, wiping tears from her face.

"How about nothing?" Mr. Potter said, getting up from his seat to hug his new daughter. "Let's just bask in this glorious moment."

They all went to their respective seats and began eating breakfast. The only noise was the scrape of forks against the plates. Despite how much time had passed since Thalia told the Potters her answer, she couldn't stop smiling, like someone put a permanent spell on her mouth. But she didn't want to stop smiling. She was finally happy and nothing could ruin it. She couldn't ask for nothing more.

When the time cam for both of the kids to go to school, a year later, Thalia was torn. She had told her new parents about the day when they went to go get her clothes. She told them what that man did to her. They decided that it was best that she went to Beauxbatons. It probably wasn't safer than Hogwarts but at least she'd be away.

James took the news the hardest. It broke Thalia's heart when he allowed the few tears escape his eyes. But his sadness didn't last long. No, after that he got mad and have his sister the silent treatment. Pretty childish, but he was one and he didn't know the story. Though it hurt Thalia, she gave James some space, letting him cool off. It was only a few days before they went their separate ways so she couldn't wait too long.

It was the night before school started and they still hadn't made up. Instead of laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling all night, Thalia got up and went outside to the back porch. The night air was cool and a bit humid. The sky was a thick blanket dotted with stars and no moon. Thalia sat in a chair and looked up, just enjoying the stars.

She raised her hand and traced the line to the Big Dipper. "I'm sorry, James. If only, but I can't." She whispered to herself while tears seeped from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Thals. I hate being mad at you and not talking to you." James's voice said from behind her. Thalia jumped up and spun around to see James standing there. She quickly wiped the tears away. "It's just that when I learned that we weren't going to the same school, I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"That we would stop this! Stop talking. Forget about each other and you wouldn't be my sister anymore." James said. Thalia hadn't thought of that.

"Oh James," she whispered and went to hug him, "that could and would never happen. You can't get rid of me that easily. We'll see each other during the holidays and send letters."

James smiled. "Yeah. We'll tell each everything that happens so it'll be like we're with each other, right?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself, brother."

James laughed and they went back inside. "I'll see you in the morning before I leave." He said. Thalia nodded and hugged him one last time before going into her room.

That's that. This will hopefully be the last of the extra short chapters. And the next will skip to when they are in their fifth year. So if you made it past them, thank you. Maybe you could give me a review because I'm outside right now and sweating really hard right now.


	4. Three

I was woken up by whispers. It could only be her roommates. Roommates who hate her and she hates them. They were obviously up to something, and it was probably bad. Not bad as in 'this will have consequences' bad, but a 'terribly planned out' bad. Thalia didn't want to get all stereotypical about Beauxbatons but that's just who her roommates are: snobbish bitches. She actually hasn't witnessed anybody else act like them. Maybe they hadn't always acted like this. Maybe Thalia's pranks had changed them into bitter teenagers. Either way, they don't like her.

"Shh! You'll wake 'er." someone whispered. It was Anastasia, the ring leader.

"Oh please, a freight train could wreck right through zat wall and she wouldn't even stir." That was Charlotte. She was actually the smart one. Not master mind smart, though.

"What are we going to do with 'er again?" And that's Jacqueline. Thalia could already see her big, innocent doe brown eyes.

"Strip 'er down and put 'er in the Dining Hall. Zat way she'll get embarrassed and 'opefully go home." Anastasia hissed.

 _Oh, that is so not happening_ , Thalia thought. She tried to think of a way to grab her wand without looking suspicious. She let out a soft groan and rolled over, hitting her hand a little too hard on her mahogany nightstand. But, fortunately, her hand land directly on her wand: rosewood, kelpie mane core, seven and a half inches long, not flexible. Thalia was thing of good hexes she could use on her loving roommates.

"Ow, zat had to hurt." Jacqueline said none too sympathetically. There was a quiet huff of breath and Thalia could only imagine that Anastasia blew a strand of her dirty blond hair from her eyes.

"Let's just get zis over with before she actually does wake." she said.

But as the silver silk blanket got ripped from Thalia, she sat up and wasted no time in pointing her wand threateningly at the three. Her auburn eyes narrowed and darkened to a dark brown; this always happened when she was either threatened or angry. She laughed lowly and slid from her bed. "Did you seriously think you'd get away with this?"

"W-we weren't going to do anything." Jacqueline stuttered and laughed, taking a few cautious steps back.

Thalia put on a sweet smile, "Oh, I know."

"Really?" the three girls chorused.

" _Pfft_ , no!" Thalia narrowed down on Jacqueline, "And to think that you were actually starting to grow on me. _Anteoculatia!_ " she threw the curse at Jacqueline and her long black hair twisted its way into ebony antlers. Thalia could barely hold in her laughter.

Jacqueline had big droplets of tears running down her face, falling from her chin and down around her bare feet. "What is wrong with you? Turn my hair back now!" she stomped her foot down angrily, baring her antlers like an actual buck.

Thalia shrugged, "It's so unfortunate that I don't know the counter-curse, isn't it?" she taunted. Leaving her first victim to grope at her newly adorned antlers, Thalia turns towards Charlotte. Thalia evilly turned her wand around in her fingers. Now, Charlotte loves her hair and what better way than to make her miserable without it? " _Calvario!_ " A beam of light shoots fro Thalia's wand and suddenly, the one-eight harpy didn't have her silky blond hair anymore. This caused her to shriek with anger and misery.

Lastly Thalia turns to Anastasia, both had their arms crossed. "You don't scare me." Anastasia says.

"Really now?" Thalia tilts her head to he side, " _Densaugeo!_ " Anastasia's hands fly up to her mouth but they get pushed away because her two front teeth were beginning to grow. While Thalia cackled, her three roommates screamed and cried. Not too long after, the headmistress rushes in with a hoard of professors and students behind her.

"What is going on in 'ere?" Madam Maxime asked. She was just starting out and it's her first year there. And Thalia has already given her a hair full of trouble. Her dark brown eyes swept over the girls and sighed. "Thalia Dove, come with me." She didn't turn to look to see if Thalia was following her.

The girl rolled her eyes and followed. With her great size, Madam Maxime parted the sea of students so Thalia didn't have to fight her way through. Everybody was quiet, not even a snigger. They all knew not to cross Thalia and nobody was stupid enough to try. Well, until now. As she walked along the path, a firm hand shot out and grabbed Thalia's upper arm. She stopped walking and looked at the owner of the arm.

"What'd you do?" His breath fanned across her face.

Thalia rolled her eyes again, "Just go look, Jace." Jace is the typical guy who would smirk at a girl ad her knees would go weak instantly. His chocolate brown waves were always so perfect and always in his stark blue eyes that girls just wanted to move it away. He's over five feet ten but his build isn't lanky. His biceps were made for knocking Bludgers away but he wasn't into Quidditch sadly.

"What if you get suspended?" he asks, not letting go.

"Then I'll go over to Hogwarts or something." she said in a 'duh' tone. Jace gives her a smile before going and trying to maneuver his way through the closing crowd. Thalia just sighed and started to follow the headmistress before she got out of sight.

They both stayed quiet throughout the walk. Madam Maxime was too disappointed in Thalia to talk. Thalia was just trying not to fall asleep. It was, after all, three in the morning. As they walked down the halls, Thalia had time to think about the actual consequences of getting expelled. Her parents would ground her for at least a month. And would she even be able to Hogwarts? Besides, maybe she'll just be able to stay out of school for the rest of the year; it's almost Easter anyway. What would James say to her? He'd be proud, he'd have to be. It's not like it was her fault. She was only defending her self to some extent.

Thalia was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Madam Maxime stop walking. " _Oompf_. Sorry madam." Thalia mumbles.

"Zat's quiet all right, dear. Now, go in." Madam Maxime stepped aside and Thalia walked into the grand, marble room.

Right smack dab in the middle of the room is a huge mahogany desk. Everything on it was probably twice it's original size: the quills; the parchment; the pictures; everything. On this side of the desk, are two chairs, regular size. The walls are a light shade of blue with various pictures of the past headmistresses and headmasters. The school's coat of arms sat steadily on the wall behind the desk. Despite in getting in trouble a lot, Thalia has never been in there. They always just pulled her aside or into an empty classroom.

Madam Maxime walked gracefully around the large desk and sat down, her posture perfect. She gestured for Thalia to take a seat and scowled when she slouched.

"Thalia Dove, I must say that you 'ave caused quiet the ruckus in your five years in being 'ere." she starts out.

"Why thank you. I've tried my best. Can I go back to bed now?" Thalia says and begins to get up from her chair.

"No! I cannot let you keep pillaging around this pristine school. You don't even act like you want to be 'ere, and under the circumstances..." Madam Maxime trails off, looking guiltily at Thalia.

"Under what circumstances?" Thalia asks, leaning forward in her seat.

"No, no. It does not matter."

"Yes, yes it does matter." She was now gripping the arms of the hard chair. Madam Maxime had bags forming under her eyes.

"The reason you came to Beauxbatons in the first place Miss Potter. The only reason you weren't expelled, but I 'ave seen you do wand work and I have a hard time believing that you won't be able to fend him off." she blurts.

Thalia was wide-eyed with shock. "That was the only reason I haven't been expelled? My parents told?" Thalia was in hysterics. They weren't supposed to tell anyone what happened to her. "Please expel me or send me home or something so I can go yell at my parents. That was supposed to be between them and me. No one else!" she fumed.

"Miss Potter calm down. It was the only way Beauxbatons would accept you." Madam Maxime tried to calm Thalia down.

"Then I could have gone to Hogwarts. My brother James always tells me that it's a hundred times safer than here. No offense, madam."

"I also believe zat. I would trust Albus Dumbledore with my life and deepest darkest secrets if I had to. He is a great man and 'eadmaster." Madam Maxime says. "And I'm also sorry, after giving it more thought, that I hereby expel you, Thalia Dove Potter, from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." she said it so formally that Thalia thought that she would pound a gavel onto the desk. "You will 'ave to 'ave your things packed and ready in the morning. I will send an owl off right now."

Thalia actually smiled. "Thank you, headmistress."

 **A/N: So, eventful chapter, right? Please excuse Thalia's ba attitude in this chapter. This would have been up sooner but I wasn't sure how I wanted to continue the story in either first person or third person POV. Give me thoughts on which one I should do 'cause I like the first person and it's so easy to write in but I'm trying to test my limits in writing. But I suck at this POV so, yeah.**


	5. Four

By the morning, word had gotten around about Thalia's expulsion. She was both proud and sad. For the past five years, whether she knew it or not, Thalia was aiming to get expelled from Beauxbatons. She hated being away from James, her first ever friend. They could have made so many memories at Hogwarts together. But now that she's finally done it, it feels great. But she's also leaving all of her great friends. Granted, there was only a few but from her past, Thalia has trouble letting people in and out.

Walking through the Dining Hall over to the corner that her group of friends have taken over, Thalia tries to keep a confidence stance. People weren't bothering to keep their voices down as she passed them. Since she'd be leaving in less than an hour, Thalia saw no point in abiding with the dress code. So instead of wearing the silk blue dress that girls were required to wear, she was adorning a black spaghetti tank-top with a light brown leather jacket with the sleeves bunched up at her elbows. Along with that, she has on a pair of black skinny jeans with brown leather Converse.

"Wow, you look badass today." Jace says as she approaches them. Thalia rolls her eyes and sits down next to Janice. Janice has really curly black hair with almond shaped eyes. Her lashes are so thick that she doesn't really need to use make up but she does.

"I'm not trying to be. I'm just sad. I don't wanna leave you guys." Thalia whines, not bothering to eat breakfast and puts her head on Janice's shoulder.

"So it's true?" she sniffles. Thalia sat up and saw a tear roll off Janice's chin.

"Awe, please don't cry!" wailed Jace overdramatically, "'Cause if you start crying then Thals will start crying then I'll start crying! Good thing Bryant's sick or he'd be flooding this place all over!" Jace was the clown of the group. He would never let anyone cry in front of him or with his knowledge.

"Shut up Jace. Just let me cry it out now or it'll be worse later and not even your stupid jokes could make me stop." Janice retorts, slightly punching his shoulder, causing him to make a scene by falling onto the floor with a cry.

"Oh, the pain! Both in my heart and on my shoulder!" he cries, catching the attention of the rest of the people who weren't staring already. Thalia rolls her eyes and hugs Janice.

"It's not like I'm dying, Janice. We'll still see each other and no one could ever replace you as my best friend." Thalia says, batting away the tears that threatened to spill.

"I know, it's just, I'll miss you." she whispers.

"I'll miss you, too, but we'll still see each other over the breaks and on our birthdays. I didn't stop talking to my brother when I started here and I will not forget you, or Bryant, or even Jace. Now seriously stop crying because that flood might actually happen." Thalia insists.

"Yeah but you live with your brother. That's totally different."

"Oh, there's a difference in there, you just don't know." Thalia mumbled when she pulled away. "Maybe to cheer you up, we could go look at the damage I did on the Terrible Three, yeah?" Wiping away her tears, Janice nods her head and gets up, followed by Thalia.

"C'mon drama queen, we're gonna go see the Terrible Three. That way, Thals can also say goodbye to Bryant." Janice says, lightly kicking Jace as he plays dead. He quickly jumps up and puts an arm around each of the girls. They all stroll out of the Dining Hall, around a corner and end up at the big doors with intricate designs all over them. Also known as the doors that lead to the Hospital Wing.

Thalia pushes them open to find the nurse bustling about, going from one bed, to the next, to the next and back to the first. On the other side of the lined up beds was only one person who was moaning and groaning in pain. "Um, shouldn't you be focused on the actual hurt patient?" asked Thalia, annoyed that her friend wasn't getting the attention he needed.

"We are 'urt!" Anastasia cried indignantly.

"No, you're not, but I can help you there in that department if you're lacking." she shot the three girls a sickly sweet smile before walking over to a cart filled with potion bottles. She picked up a gooey green one and wafted it and set it down quickly. Then she picked up a small vile with a rich, orange tonic in it. Thalia smiled triumphantly and took it over towards Bryant who was still twisting in agony.

"Here, take this. It'll take the pain away." she said softly. Nobody really knows what's wrong with him, just that he got a really bad stomach ache from food poisoning a few days ago but was treated almost instantly away. Bryant gave her a thankful smile but it came out more like a grimace before chugging the orange liquid. His normal face tone was back instead of the ashen gray but sweat still dotted at his forehead and temples.

"Thanks Thals. I don't know what I will do without you." Bryant says, finally able to sit up.

"I don't know, maybe go to the professionals? There's something wrong with her." Thalia jerked her thumb into the direction of the nurse who was mixing a potion.

"Guys, I swear, I'm fine. I just haven't been feeling the best." Bryant defended.

"Dude, every time we come in here, you're worse than before. There's something wrong going on here." Jace says, all joking from his face gone.

"Bryant, we're your best friends. You can tell us anything. Nothing will ever make us go away. We stick with each other 'til the end." Janice whispers, taking his hand in hers. They obviously had a thing for each other but were both too stubborn to make the first move. Just then, a wood nymph floats in towards the group of friends.

"Miss Potter, we have a portkey ready for you. It'll take you straight to your yard. All of your things have already been sent to your house. Don't linger too long, your portkey will leave in about ten minutes." With that, the nymph floats off. Thalia looked down at her shoes, tears seeping from her eyes.

"Group hug!" Jace bellows, making everyone else jump. Jace came up behind Thalia and squeezed her stomach. Janice hugged Thalia's front; even Bryant managed to get up and find an opening to hug Thalia.

"Guys, your gonna make me cry harder. Jace this is the total opposite of your job!" Thalia wailed and wiped her eyes.

"We'll miss you Thals." he said in a low voice.

"Guys!" she said, lightly pushing them all away, "We'll still see each other. Stop acting like it's the end of the world." she laughs quietly, before giving them each individual hugs, "Keep me updated at least with Bryant." she tells Jace quietly. "All of you are invited to my house for my birthday. I'll send you an owl with my address. I love you guys." Thalia rushed before backing out of the infirmary hearing a chorus of "I love you's" back.

Outside of the castle a different wood nymph stood by a rusty tin can. Thalia didn't have time to say anything to the nymph because the can began to glow blue. Thalia jumped for it and was instantly pulled into thin air. It felt like a line was tugging on the inside of her belly button but it quickly subsided. Thalia tried to land as gracefully a she could but ended up flat on her back. As the air was forcefully pushed from her lungs, she laid in the dewed grass, grasping for air.

When it came back to her, Thalia sat up and shook her dazed self. The lights in the living room and kitchen are on, meaning that her parents are home. Thalia wiped some tears away before walking up to the manor. It looks the same as it did at Christmas: big with four columns of white marble at the steps' base. The roof is black, matching the shutters. Thalia pushed open the white doors and was drowned with the smell of her favorite food: fish and chips.

But somehow, she knew it was a trap. Her parents just wouldn't let her get expelled and not do anything about it. _They're in the wrong too, though_ , Thalia thought. So if they would play the expulsion game, she'll just throw in the betrayal card. She really didn't want to be mad at her parents; even after all these years, she afraid that they might toss her into the streets, deciding that they never really wanted an adolescent child like her. But what she told them was highly confidential, even James doesn't know about it.

As Thalia was half way up the steps, someone cleared their throat behind her. Thalia winced and slowly turned around, facing her father. He had a scowl on his face and his glasses were not helping. "Oh, don't give me that disappointed look. You're in the wrong here just as much as I am." Thalia says, surprising him with her outburst.

"Honey, you don't understand-" he started but Thalia cut him off.

"No, _you_ don't understand." Thalia steadied herself with a couple of deep breaths, "I trusted you and Mum with that secret. You two were the people who knew that secret besides the people who did it to me." As her voice raised, her mum came through with a frown on her face. "Guys, I'm not mad- Well, actually, yes, I am, but let me calm down before you ground me for getting expelled."

With that being said, Thalia climbed the stairs to her room. Before going into hers though, she quietly opened James's bedroom door. It was empty and dark. Of course, Hogwarts doesn't get out for Easter break for another week. Grumbling profanities, because Thalia could have really used her brother right now, Thalia slouched into her room, not bothering with the lights. She took her shoes off, along with her clothing and pulled on an oversized Quidditch jersey. She pulled her long hair up into a loose bun before climbing under her soft and warm covers.

* * *

 **A/N: What?! Two updates in one day? Katie, you shouldn't have. But I don't have a life so... I know that this chapter wasn't very long and I'm working on that. I think that as the story progresses, so will the length. And I hate it when FF do this but I'm going to use this centuries' clothes because I don't like the seventies' clothing and I don't really wanna bother learning the style either. So maybe drop a review 'cause that'd be _siriusly_ *wink* amazing.**


	6. Five

**A/N: So the struggle is real so I'm gonna start writing in first-person. I'm just more comfortable with it and the paragraphs will be longer 'cause I'm kinda OCD about paragraphs and have to have the dialogue spaced out. If not then it bothers me. Anyway, read and enjoy. And maybe review your thoughts?**

* * *

I planned on just staying in my room until it got late and my parents fell asleep. But my stomach's protests made that hard for me. Maybe I should've reconsidered on skipping breakfast. It's whatever, I think I could survive a few more hours without food. I was just staring up at the ceiling when someone knocked softly at my door. It's locked but that didn't mean that my parents couldn't get in: wizards and witches, remember? They knocked again.

"Honey?" It's Mum. "Honey, I know you're mad at us but we'll talk about that when you're not angry, okay? But your father and I have to go out for a while so we'll be back before it's dark." she says before walking off. I didn't hear the front door close after that for maybe ten minutes. And even after that, I waited in my room for fifteen. You have to make sure, right?

I tossed my blanket off me and crossed my room. I cautiously peek my head out into the hall in case if this was a plan just to ambush me. I seriously wouldn't put it past my parents. But I was just met by silence. Smiling to myself, I walk down the stairs and down into the kitchen. Setting on the counter is a plate of fish and chips. It had a little bit of steam coming from the food so I'm guessing that it was made before Mum and Dad left.

I sit down on the one of the barstools and pull the white ceramic plate over to me. Tearing apart a piece of fish, I dip it in some homemade tartar sauce. Mum is the best chef ever. When she's not doing Auror stuff, she's mostly in the kitchen experimenting with old family recipes. When we were little, James and I would taste-test and if it was horrid, we'd give it to Dad. No matter how much we did that prank to him, he'd always fall for it.

In the next twenty minutes, I devoured the food. Partly because I was starving and because I didn't want to be in here when my parents came back. But lady Luck wasn't on my side that day apparently. Just as I was drying my plate, there was a faint _pop_ from behind me. I didn't want to turn around because even though I had time to think about everything and rationalize, I didn't want to talk about it right at the moment. But it's now or never.

I placed the dry dish in the cabinet and turned around. My parents were standing on the other side of the counter, smiling gently at me. I smiled back and gave a little wave. Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I say, "Let's beat around the bush, okay? How long will I be grounded for?"

My dad smiled at me and walked around the counter to me. He wrapped his strong arms around me and chuckled into my hair. "We're not going to ground you, honey."

I pulled back and looked up at him. Man, when did he get so tall? "Really? Why not?" I ask.

Mum laughs softly, "You sound like you want to be grounded, sweetie."

"I-I don't. I just... Why am I not getting grounded. I don't understand."

"Because," Dad starts, rubbing my shoulder, "we were in the wrong and we always knew that you wanted to go to Hogwarts in the first place." I just nod my head because it's true.

"And tomorrow, Dumbledore will be here so you can start there after Easter break. You'll get Sorted and the next day, you and I will go get you school things." Mum says, smiling excitedly.

I smiled widely and went to hug her. "Thanks guys and I'm sorry for blowing up earlier..." I trail off, not having an excuse.

"It's all right dear, we should have consulted you in the first place." my dad says, putting an arm around Mum's waist. I nod and hugged them one more time before going up to my room.

It was only half past five so I still had five more hours until I could fall asleep. I couldn't pass the time by cleaning my room because it's already spotless. All the books on my bookshelf have already been read. Maybe I could clean James's room. It'd be a nice surprise for him when he comes home in four days. He won't mind me going in there, especially if I'm doing his one chore. I pull on a pair of shorts and socks and walk across to his room.

I flip the light switch to reveal his room. It's mostly scarlet and gold: his bedspread; the walls. His carpet is scarlet while the ceiling is gold. There are Gryffindor memorabilia around his walls like scarfs, Quidditch flags, his Quidditch jersey from third year. Just everything you can imagine? It's probably on his walls. On his floor is mostly dirty clothes and trash, balled up pieces of parchment and broken quills. Wrappers from Honeydukes that's in Hogsmeade. Broken pieces of unidentifiable things from pranks gone wrong, I think.

I began with putting the trash in one spot and his clothes in another. As I was picking up a pair of dirty underwear by the waistband, of course, a picture fluttered into sight. It was him and three of his friends; they were all waving at the camera. Two of them I recognize as Remus and Peter. Remus was tall and lanky with pale blond hair. He's covered in scars and even though James never told me, I knew that Remus is a werewolf, which I'm fine with. I mean, it's not like Remus went up to a werewolf and begged to be bitten, right?

Peter is a short, pudgy boy with watery, blue eyes. The one time I met him, he would always shy away from me. Which is sad because I have a feeling that he usually just goes with what James and Remus decides. Everyone deserves a voice and Peter should use his. Maybe the next time we see each other, I'll talk to him, try to break him out of his shell. On James's immediate right, is one boy I don't recognize. He has black hair, slightly too long because it comes down to his chin. His eyes are a silvery gray. He's about two inches taller than James but still shorter than Remus but not by much.

Maybe he's a new friend that he met this year and forgot to tell me at Christmas break. Or a Quidditch teammate. That had to be the only reason since we tell each other everything. James would never hide anything from me on purpose; we're just that close. I stand up and tape the photo to the wall, right next to the one of him and me when we were little and playing in snow. It showed me throwing a snowball over and over in his face.

As I was going through the crumpled parchment, I un-balled them and read the notes. They were all to Lily Evans. James has told me about her, and let's just say that she isn't on my Make-New-Friends list. I mean, there is no reason she has to be such a bitch to James. There is a thing called 'letting him down easy.' Yeah, he can be very annoying sometimes but that's not a good excuse. Every Christmas, ever since his first year at Hogwarts, James would send Lily a very nice present and two or three days later, it would be back. Broken.

The parchments were basically the same thing said over and over. Asking if she'd go out with him and a huge long paragraph why she should but it would always stop with a scribble across the page, like someone took the quill from him. Or he threw a temper tantrum. Either way, it's still sad. I threw every single one of them away, along with the broken presents he kept all these years that I found under his bed. It's not healthy for him and when he gets home, I'm going to have to have a talk with him.

A good two hours later, I'm finished and so is dinner. Down in the kitchen, I dump the bag of trash into the bigger trash and clean my hands really well. Wouldn't want James stink on my hands while I eat Sheppard's Pie. As we sat down for dinner, I felt weird. Usually I'm home when James is so I have him to my right, but he's not home. And that's when I realize how much I miss him. It's only been two months or so, but our owls have been getting scarcer every week since he's busy with his O.W.L.s.

"So, Mum and Dad, what do you think James is going to say?" I ask, shoveling some food into my mouth. They both glance at each other with wary smiles.

"He'll be very surprised, that's for sure." Dad says, taking a sip of Firewhiskey. He always has a small glass of it with dinner. I tilt my head at them when my mother giggles.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's just say," Mum starts and looks at Dad, "that nothing can stay hidden forever, baby." I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Care to elaborate?" I slightly grip my fork.

Dad reaches over and pats my hand gently and my grip loosens. "You'll find out soon enough." I roll my eyes and stay silent for the rest of dinner.

By the time we're finished with dinner and dessert, my eyes are drooping. While Mum washes the dishes, she insists, Dad and I retire to the living room. We usually just watch replays of Quidditch games. I don't really see why my dad gets a kick out of watching the same game over and over. It's always going to end up the same. As the game with Bulgaria and Morocco is about to end my eyes close. I lean my head on Dad's shoulder and I feel him out his arm around my shoulders.

I hear the crowd go wild and the announcer announce that Bulgaria won. "Want me to carry you to your room?" Dad asks.

I nod and lift my arms up without opening my arms. He chuckles and stands up, picking me up bridal style. I might be almost sixteen but I'm only five feet and four inches and I don't weigh that much. Not that I would matter to my dad. He's fairly strong from being a Beater in his teen years. I put my head back on his shoulder and breath in his scent: a mixture of his cologne and sweat. It's gross but it's not like he's sweating buckets right now. It lingers from work.

When we reach my bedroom, I reach down and turn the doorknob. I was sat down on my bed gently and I roll over on my side, curling up in a loose ball. My dad covers me up and I grab the covers under my chin. I grin up at him. "Thanks Daddy." He chuckles and bends down, kissing my forehead, scratching it with his chin. "Ew, you need to shave."

"You're welcome, sweetie." He wipes a few strands of my hair from my face and leaves, quietly shutting the door. I stare out into the dark for a few minutes, my mind blank before shutting my eyes. My bed feels good after spending a few months away from it.


	7. Six

I woke up at five in the morning with a dry throat and a full bladder. I considered just not getting up and going back to sleep but I couldn't get comfortable. With my eyes half closed, I stood up and stumbled blindly towards the bathroom. In my sleepy state, I kept bumping into the walls and giggled while doing it. I used the bathroom and went back to my room. My bed invited me warmly and I flopped down onto my stomach, rolling around for the covers. Sleep came back almost instantly and I was out like a light.

The next time I woke up, it was due to the sun. My curtains were open and a ray of light was hitting me squarely in the eyes. I grunted and rolled over and pulled my covers over my face. But my victory was short lived when my mum's voice came through my door. "Thalia, sweetie?"

"Yes, Mum?" I pulled the covers all the way up until they were behind my head.

"Professor Dumbledore is here. You need to get up and dressed." she said and I heard her begin to walk away. I forgot about Dumbledore.

I got out of bed and went over to my wardrobe. I flick through jackets and some dresses and pull out a white dress. It has a square neckline with skinny straps and falls down right at my knees. It's white and has a soft blue design covering it. The back has a triangular cut in it and a small bow above it. I put it on and tie the rope belt that comes with it. Over at my vanity, I take my hair down and brush it then put it in a loose braid. Deeming myself in proper attire, I walk out of my room and down to the living room where I can hear voices.

"Mum? Dad?" I round the corner and see them sitting on a two person couch. Across from them is an old man with a gray beard tucked in his belt. He has on a bright set of crimson robes; they're almost brighter than the sun. On his face he has a pair of half moon spectacles with a crooked nose. I stop in my tracks and smile at him. "Hi, you must be Professor Dumbledore." From my time at Beauxbaton's, I almost curtsey but stopped my instincts.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and stuck out his hand. I took it. "Yes, and you must be Thalia Grace." His hand covered mine fully with long fingers. "I've heard much about you from your parents and Madam Maxime. They tell me you are an exceptional student?" He questions.

I smile and nod my head. "I always take my classes seriously." Some people might have thought I was joking but I'm not. I don't devote my life to pranking, like my brother, even though he gets good grades. Sure I love to live life and have fun but you can always find time to study.

"Madam Maxime also says that you are excellent with wand work?" He raises his gray eyebrows above his glasses.

I smile, "Yes, I can throw a few spells here and there." Dumbledore chuckles and leads me to the couch.

"Well, Hogwarts always loves exceptional students. Do you think you'd be able to deliver?" His electric blue eyes bore into mine. I didn't look away, despite the awkwardness and the power that was radiating from him.

"You wouldn't know what hit Hogwarts." I smirk.

Dumbledore laughed and looked at my parents. "She's something. I guess we have to Sort you now."

My jaw dropped. I thought that I'd have to do more than make him laugh and briefly discuss my classes and wand skills. Maybe make a difficult potion or fight a dragon wandless, something impressive. Guess not. "Seriously? Thank you so much, Professor!" I exclaim as my parents beam. Dumbledore pulls out his wand and twirls it around making a tornado from purple sparkles. When the sparkles are gone a ratty black hat was sat on his lap.

And suddenly, my nerves got the best of me. James has vented to me multiple times about his hate for Slytherins. I most definitely can't be in Slytherin. I can't have James hating me and I can't be in the same House of the people I ran away from. And I can't loose my first friend ever. The person who saved me because that would kill me. As Dumbledore slips the hat on my head, I wipe my sweaty palms on my dress.

 _Don't be nervous, my dear._ I jump as the voice speaks in my ear. _Let's see, hmm you have a lot of ambition and cunningness for Slytherin. It's not just full of bad people, you know._ It contemplates.

"No, no! Please, I cannot be in there!" I yell, scaring my parents.

 _Yes, I see; your brother. You don't loose him. I almost put him in there, too. But he had something in him. Moving on! You're too outspoken for Hufflepuff, not that you wouldn't make a great addition. You have the smarts for Ravenclaw, but nothing fits you right. You're not afraid to speak out or intimidated easily, whether it bravery or stupidity, I don't know. Your heart is big and I see that you'll do anything for your loved ones. Let's make it Gryffindor, shall we?_

 _GRYFFINDOR!_ The hat yelled and I pulled it off me. In my excitement, I reach over and hug Dumbledore. He chuckles but hugs me back then I get up and run over to hu my parents.

"Thank you so much Professor Dumbledore. You don't have any idea of how happy I am." I said through my huge grin. Dumbledore stands and holds out his hand.

"I'm glad to hear that Gryffindor has earned a new student, who will bring something new to Hogwarts." Dumbledore looked at me pointedly.

"Yes, definitely and can we not tell James? I wanna surprise him."

"Of course, but I must be going now." He shook hands with my parents before Apparating back to Hogwarts. When he's gone, I turn slowly towards my parents.

"We are so proud of you honey." Mum says clasping her hands together.

"We'd be proud of you if you were placed into any of the four Houses." Dad says, eyes not wavering from mine.

"I know guys and that's why you are the best parents ever." I went and hugged them again.

I didn't get to go to Diagon Alley the next day. I got stuck home by myself because my parents got called into work, which took hours. And even by the end of the day, they couldn't come home because they were out of the country. So here I am, in the kitchen, making me food because my house has no snacks. And I don't know if you know this about me but I suck at cooking. Even when I go by the recipe. It's so frustrating when I try my hardest but the food always comes out undercooked or burnt as charcoal. My parents should have seen this happening. They know I'm a horrible cook. The last time I set my skills in the kitchen was when I wanted to make cookies. Let's just say that cookies and fire don't mix. But I'm not going to be baking cookies, I'm making a steak and kidney pie. That way, if it goes well, I'll be able to eat the leftovers.

While the pie is in the oven, I go in the living room and read _Hogwarts: A History_ that I found in James's room. If I'm going to the school, I should at least get to know the school's history. I was enjoying the first four chapters of the book when I smelled burning. The book got thrown from my hands and onto the floor and I jumped over the back of the couch. Coming to a skidding halt in the kitchen because of my fluffy socks, I banged my hip into the counter top. I recover and grab an oven mitt. But when I open the oven, the pie wasn't even on fire. Actually, it looks done and edible, but that's always questionable.

I get myself a glass of water, a fork, and my pie and return to the couch. My, well James's, book landed on the coffee table upside down making it look like a tent. I sit down on the plush couch and fold my legs under me. I place the food at where my feet cross and pull the table closer to me and set my glass down on it. After a few glorious bite of the best thing I ever made, I start to read again. After a while though my stomach was tightening into knots and the back of my head started to thump. I puff out my cheeks and place my food and book on the table. On the back of the couch is a small quilt so I wouldn't have to climb the stairs up to my room. I lay back and close my eyes, falling asleep for a while.

Around two in the morning I got woken up by my stomach churning, like there's a really bad sea storm in there. Wave after wave crashed into the sides of my stomach and I got up faster than ever before. I debated my options quickly. The bathroom is too far away and I will possibly blow chunks right before the door. And there's no way I'll be able to clean it up without doing it again. Then there's the kitchen trashcan. It's perfect distance but I'd have to take the trash out and knowing myself, the bag would probably break. So I head outside. I can just puke over the balcony and then throw water to clean it up. Easy peasy.

I throw the door open and lean over the porch. As my food and stomach acid burned my throat I shudder. Most foods taste better going down, not the other way around. Tears sprung in my eyes as some of the digested liquid took an alternative route and dripped out of my nose. Gross, I know. Once I got done emptying the contents of my stomach, I go inside and grab a water and drink the whole thing, tying to get rid of the taste in my mouth. I shudder again. Underneath the sink, I pull out a big red bucket and fill it up halfway of scalding hot water. Steam rises outside and I stick my head in, sniffling my now stuffy nose.

After brushing my teeth about five times, I notice that there's chunks of steak in my hair. I gag and nearly vomit again but luckily I don't. I strip off my clothes and step in the shower cleaning it good. Then I just stand under the water, it calming my raging sea tummy. This probably took another hour or so until the hot water ran out and I got out. My finger and toes were wrinkled and my hair was dripping down onto the floor. I tangle a towel around it and walk down the hall to my room to get fresh undergarments and an Irish Quidditch jersey.

I take my hair down and brush through it then dry it again to get rid of the access water. Laying down in my bed, I pull the jersey up to get some coldness from my bed. I don't know how long I was asleep for but when I woke up, I had to puke again. This time before rushing off to the bathroom, I tie my damp hair up in a knotty bun. And that's where I spent the rest of my night. I was afraid the if I moved I would throw up everywhere. By morning, I was exhausted, dehydrated, and starving. Seeing that I haven't thrown up in a half hour, I trek downstairs a drink a lot of water. I grab a pack of crackers and head back up to the bathroom. Not taking any chances here. I hope I'll be able to survive until James gets here because cracker can't fill me up.

There were loud laughs and a few bangs on the wall. "Doesn't look like my parents are here." That... That's James's voice. Happiness coursed through me, but also something else: the crackers. I hunch over the white porcelain bowl.

"Okay mate, but I'm using the bathroom." I don't recognize that voice but then again when you have your head stuck in a toilet, I don't think anyone would sound familiar. The door knob jiggles and the door opens. I couldn't stop vomiting to look up. "Uh, Prongs? There's a hot vomiting chick in your bathroom?"

"Chick?" James asks.

"Yeah, I dunno how she got in here though."

I heave the last of the crackers up and pull my face from it, flushing the toilet. I reach up for the toilet paper and wipe my face. In the doorway is standing that one guy from that picture. His hair is black and shorter than in the photo. His gray eyes are full of mischief and suspicion. Instead of the robes he was in, he's wearing normal Muggle clothes; a pair of dark jeans and a red and yellow plaid shirt with the three tops buttons undone. My eyes traveled back up to his face to find him smirking. As if I would check him out.

His mouth opened to say something but at that time James pushed him out of the way. Our eyes locked and concern filled his. "Oh Merlin, Thals what's wrong." He rushed over to me and held my face in his warm hands. "You look horrible."

I managed a smile, "Thanks James. That's just what every girl wants to hear."

James rolls his eyes and smiles too, "You know what I meant. But seriously, what happened?"

"I dunno. Probably the food I made last night." I shrugged and grabbed the water beside me.

"You made food? And ate it?" He asks incredulously. I shoved him lightly.

"Hey, blame Mum and Dad. They left me alone with out food. I had to do something. Besides, it looked pretty good." James stood up and helps me up. "Will you carry me to my room, Jamesie?"

"Only because I love you." He gave in and turned around. I hopped the best I could and rested my head on his shoulder. We passed my room and he carried me down to the living room. He put me down gently on the couch and tucked me in. Behind him, I saw the same guy shuffle into the room.

"Who's she Prongs?" _Prongs?_ I saw James stiffen and raise up, the food and glass in his hands.

"Oh, Sirius, this is Thalia. Thalia, this is Sirius." Then he basically ran from the room. I slowly look away from the kitchen door and to Sirius. He was looking at me intently.

"How long have you known James?" Sirius asks, sitting down on a chair.

"He's my brother. When did you meet him?" I pick at the frays on the quilt.

"We've been friends since the first ride to Hogwarts." I nod to that and braid three little threads. This is weird. How come I don't know about Sirius and he doesn't know about me? Or was he lying about knowing James that long? James promised that he would tell me everything about his life at Hogwarts. I kept my end of the bargain, so why shouldn't he do the same. Looking over at Sirius, it seems that we were thinking about the same thing.

Then he stood up abruptly, "Oh Prongsie!" He put on a big fake smile before entering the kitchen. "Don't escape through the window, I just wanna know something!" Then there was a big crash. Oh God.

I stand up and wrap the quilt around my shoulders and hobbled into the kitchen. I pushed the door open and stopped. James was on his stomach with his pants somehow off. Sirius was straddling his waist and holding James's hands above his head. Then a thought struck me: my brother was gay! That's why he didn't tell me about Sirius. James was afraid that I wouldn't accept him and Lily Evans was just his cover. Even though this doesn't explain why Sirius was never told of me, I still went with it.

"James, you could have just told me you were gay." I speak loudly over the boys' grunts.

"What?" They both scream. James flips over and pushes Sirius into the floor. "I am not gay. And he is _definitely_ not." James says, walking over to me.

I put a hand on his shoulder and give him a sympathetic smile. "It's okay Jamesie. I accept you." Behind James, Sirius lets out a bark of laughter.

"He's not. We're not gay. But James does have an explanation to give us."

I drop my hand and cross them. Well that theory is out. James fixes his glasses and scratches the back of his neck.

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger? Not much of one though. I wanted to give you guys something before I probably disappear for the rest of the month. My summer vacation stops this Monday and it's probably going to take me a few weeks, hopefully just days, to get settled in with my routine and find a day to update this, which might be Saturdays.**


	8. Seven

**A/N: Y'all, I feel completely horrible. I've tried writing, I swear but when it came to this story all the words would get jumbled in my had and wouldn't flow out. I was lost on this story 'cause I simply had write's block when it came down to writing. The past weeks have flown by because of school and I didn't know it was going by so fast until realization and guilt knocked me in the face. I'm still trying to figure out whether I should update Monday's or Saturday's. And this is super and I hate it with every fiber of my being short but I really wanted to update for y'all so please don't hate me. Read and try to enjoy!**

* * *

"C-can I talk to Sirius first?" James asks sheepishly. I cross my arms and huff.

"Sure James, but don't expect me to listen later." I turn quickly and walk out of the room.

"Thals, wait!" James called after me. The hurt in his voice almost made me stop but I was hurt too. I swipe tears from my face and run up to my room. It may seem like I'm overreacting but I trusted him; he was the first person I could trust. He said that we would tell each other everything. I told him everything and it looks like he was leaving out a few things. Once I got up to my room, I slammed my door shut, lie the immature person I am sometimes, just to show James how mad I am.

But seriously, I am so mad at him! Didn't he think that this was going to come back and bite him in the butt? My eyes widen and I sit up. Is this what my parents were talking about? So they knew all along! Oh gosh, I really don't like any of them right now. I rub my temples and close my eyes; my head hurts really bad. Curling up in a ball, I pull my covers fully over me and get my needed rest. Well, I guess you could call that nap that I had in the bathroom rest, but it wasn't very comfortable.

When I woke up, my stomach felt like a hurricane was residing in it. I groan and put a cold hand on my tummy, trying to calm it down. Maybe sleep can't help everything wrong with you; I still have to barf and I still feel mad and hurt by James. I just can't believe he'd do something like that! I squint my eyes shut to make the tears go away and roll onto my back. Being sick and sad are not a good mix, it just makes you hurt and puke more.

Speaking of which, I feel bile rush up my throat and I throw the covers off my body. I sprint out to the bathroom, almost running into James. His brown eyes soften and he starts to say something but I dash to the bathroom, cutting him off. I could have just puked on him but that's just gross, even for me. "Thalia!" He calls after me. I drop to my knees and tremble as acid runs out of my mouth. I cough and hack, trying to hold myself up and pull back the few strands of hair that escaped my bun, failing hard. I feel someone, most likely James, come up behind me and help me with me with my hair and pat my back when I finish.

"This is so gross." I turn my head and glare at Sirius who was standing in the doorway.

"Not now, Padfoot." James mutters.

"What? I'm just say-"

"Out!" My voice came out shrilly, "Both of you! Out" I push James out as best as I could. I don't want to see him right now. I don't want to hear his voice right now.

"But Thals-" James started.

" _Don't_ call me that! At least not right now. I'm still mad at you." I pout at him.

Hurt flashed in his eyes and it looked like he was going to cry. "Well, h-how can I make you forgive me?" I shrugged, trying to keep up my ruthless façade. I hate being mad at James, but I'd hate myself more if I just give into him and forgive. I'm stubborn, I know, but I just can't. James knows he did something stupid and he knows that I don't forgive easily as him. It's just something I can't do, even though I wish I could.

"To start off, you could give me your hoodie to change into." I fought the smile that threatened at my lips. James, however, did not. His grin lit up his whole face as he stripped off his plain black hoodie. All the time when we were little, well, I still do it, I'd always ask for his hoodies wen I was cold. One Christmas our parents got me this big box with the same hoodies as James, but it wasn't the same. I guess this is my consolation for him; saying that he shouldn't be that scared of what will happen.

"Thanks, now get out because I'm taking a bath." I push James out and shut and lock the door.

"I'll go make you some soup, Thals!" He says through the door and I bite my tongue to hold my smile in.


	9. Eight

**A/N: Sorry guys, I'll try to get updates up faster!**

* * *

 **Sirius's POV**

"I'll be right back, Padfoot. Please keep an eye on Thalia and make sure that if she pukes then she drinks water." James says as he rushes past me and into his room.

"Where are you going?" I ask and follow him in his room. James was pulling on his shoes and then his jacket.

"Down to the market. I'm going to get stuff to make chicken soup tonight and some medicine for Thalia." He doesn't even take a glance at me as he pushes past.

He must really care about Thalia. I've never seen him this worried about someone, not even Lily. I still don't know the full story about them. He only told me that his parents adopted Thalia when they were ten. The how and why weren't answered and I have a feeling he's not going to be telling me them soon. Maybe I could just ask Thalia; it was her story after all. I shake my head and walk down into the kitchen.

"How long will it take you?" I lean up against the counter. James shrugs. "Well, be careful."

James rolls his eyes. "I will. You be careful, too." He throws a smirk at me.

"Why should I be careful? I'll be here."

"Exactly. With Thalia." He says. "Who knows what she'll do to initiate you." He shrugs again.

"I-initiate me? What the hell are you talking about?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"Our pranks are a two compared to hers. She's ruthless when it comes to pranks, especially when it comes to newcomers. Just ask Moony and Wormtail." With that he all but runs out of the house. I stood there, trying to process what he said. How could anyone's pranks be better than mine?

"He's not lying, you know." Said a voice.

I looked up from the floor and I immediately slapped my hands over my eyes but it was too late. The image of her was branded into my eyelids. Her burgundy hair was slightly wavy and weighed down from taking a bath. Her tan legs were long and slender, even though she was about a foot shorter than me. Now I see the reason James never told me about her. But those aren't the reasons I just slapped my face, which still stings. Thalia was only wearing James's sweatshirt and it barely covered her upper thighs.

I felt a soft and cold hand on one of my wrists. I peeked through my fingers to see her looking up at me with amusement in her amber eyes. "Uh, what's wrong? James told you not to look at me, or something?" She smiled. If only that one canine tooth was crooked she'd have a perfect smile.

"Erm, no, it's just, uh, that..." I stuttered. I instantly wanted to smack myself. Instead of saying anything I took one hand and pointed down at her legs. She looked down curiously and I got a whiff of roses.

"They're legs, Sirius. Or did you not know that?" She laughed out. I didn't want to smile at her insult towards me but I couldn't help it. Her laughter was so twinkly and contagious. "But, if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll be willing to go put on shorts." Thalia tossed her thumb over her shoulder.

"No!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Thalia raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. I know you haven't been feeling too well, so do whatever you want." I said matter-of-factly and nodded to myself. I tried to keep my eyes off of Thalia but it seemed impossible. If I wasn't looking at the freckles under her eyes, then I was looking at how shiny her hair was. Or how her eyes seemed to sparkle with different colors from dark brown to dark green. Sometimes a hint of reddish brown came through.

"Actually, I'm feeling better, but you know what would help me get over everything?" Her eyes twinkled with mischief, one look that I knew all too well.

"A prank?" I ask. Even though I don't believe James about Thalia's pranking level, I still wanna see how good she is.

"Correction: a montage of pranks. Three each. All of them will be on James. The one who has two of the best will win." She walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed an apple juice. "Want one?" I nodded my head and she tossed me one.

"You play Quidditch?"

"No. But I love watching it though. None of the positions felt right for me." Thalia shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the kitchen. I averted my eyes quickly so I wouldn't get hooked. I don't know how long I stood there but I broke out of my trance when Thalia came back in with deep purple shorts on and a black tank top on. Her hair was up in a neat bun and on her feet were two different colored kitty slippers: one black and one orange.

"You gong to stand there all day and let me win the war? Not that I was gonna lose anyways." She mumbled the last part but I still heard her.

"Yeah right. Love, you have no idea what you're up against." I smirked triumphantly when the one on her face faded but mine didn't last either. Thalia grabbed my shirt and pulled me down to her level.

"Don't call me love unless you have a death wish." She hissed. She enunciated each word so carefully that I felt fear creep up from my stomach. Not to mention that her light amber eyes went to a dark brown, almost black. If I wasn't in this position, I would've laughed at the poor bloke who was scared out of his wits from a five foot girl. But, it's not funny. It's frightening.

"Y-yeah sure." I frantically nodded my head. Thalia didn't even say anything. She just let go of my shirt and stalked off. I guess the prank montage has started.

 **Thalia's POV**

I had to restrain myself a lot during the pranking montage. Sirius had put his pranks out in the open and didn't even try to hide them. But it's not like I needed to sabotage his pranks. Who thinks that putting sting up is a good prank? Sure James will get caught in it but he could always use scissors to get out. Not to mention that he put plastic wrap on the front door. Actually, that's not a bad idea but it's not winner worthy. At least not against the pranks I'm doing.

"Need any help?" I whip my head around to see Sirius strutting in with a smirk on his face.

"Nah, I got this," I said, pointing down at the caramel covered onion, "Don't you still have one more prank to do?" At this, the smirk on his face fell. I laughed, dropping the last onion. I was covering two onions with caramel and an apple for me, but Sirius doesn't know that. I mean, if I can get James, why not get Sirius while I'm at it?

"You only have two pranks. If putting baking powder in ketchup is even a prank." Sirius rebutted.

"Would you like to find out?" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Well, aren't I scared." He taunted. "It's a bottle of ketchup. The worse that baking powder will do is make it worse."

I raise one eyebrow, "Go do your third prank. Unless that rookie mind of yours can't think of anymore bad pranks." I snapped. Sirius held his hands up in surrender and walked out.

I sigh in relief and finish with the second onion. Dusting my hands off, I take the actual caramel apple and walk up to my room. I sprawl out on my bed and think of a third prank. It has to be something malicious. Something that will make everything equal between James and me. Tapping the caramel apple to my lips, I think about what James hates the most: some guy named Snivellous, not winning the House Cup, not winning in Quidditch, and Slytherins. Now what are the things he loves? His family, Lily Evans- only the Lord knows why- his friends, food, Gryffindor.

I sit up abruptly, getting the perfect idea.

A loud laugh breaks me out of my evil genius mood. Guess that James is home and ran into the plastic wrap. I jump off my bed and run down to see. Sirius was hunched over with his face red from laughing so hard. James was spread like an eagle with all of the groceries scattered around him. I couldn't help but laugh, too. James perked his head up from the ground and smiled at me. I smiled back, despite the nagging feeling in my stomach.

"Padfoot, cut this down." James ordered, picking up all the groceries. Sirius had recovered and went to get a knife.

"What'd you get?" I ask.

"Stuff to make chicken soup." He looked at the snack in my hand. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, loads actually. And I made you a caramel apple too." I said right before Sirius came in. He cut the wrap and James came in, walking into the kitchen. "I made you one too. But it's an actual apple." I told him innocently.

"Really? Thanks." He took long strides into the kitchen and I hurried after him. I cannot miss this.

I come to a halt in the kitchen doorway and watched as both boys took an impossibly large bite of the onion. I slapped a hand over my mouth as they continued to chew, not yet- "Thalia!" James yelled and spit the chunk out. I let out a loud laugh as Sirius followed.

"Did you guys do this while I was gone? Put pranks around the house?" James asked incredulously.

"Yes." Sirius and I answered sheepishly.

"I put string around your room. Which is genius, by the way. All Thalia did was put baking powder in ketchup." Sirius shook his head disappointedly. "I thought you said she was better than us."

James looked from Sirius to me. A smirk grew on his lips. He knew this prank. I pulled it on Peter when I first met him and Remmy. "I wouldn't doubt Thals, Padfoot. How about you see for yourself."

Sirius rolled his eyes and stomped over to the refrigerator. He threw the door open and brought out the ketchup and shook it up. James discreetly walked over to me and we went and hid behind the wall the separates the hallway and the kitchen. Sirius, like the idiot he is, pointed the opening of the bottle to his face. Beside me, I felt James shake with laughter. "He's so stupid." We awaited as Sirius popped the top of the bottle open and ketchup splattered everywhere on his face and some of it got on the ceiling.

James and I fell to the floor. "You are such an idiot!" I giggled out.


	10. Nine

**A/N: So sorry guys! I've just felt so unmotivated to write this story and YouTube is also to blame. I'll try to update faster!**

 **Thalia's POV**

"James, I need to tell you something." I feign sadness as I take a seat at the dinner table. James stops twirling the spaghetti noodle around his fork and gives me his attention.

"What is it? What happened? Do I need to punch someone?" His concern quickly turns to anger.

"No, no... It's just..." I sigh dramatically and dig my head in my hands.

"Thals, you can tell me anything." He says softly. I hear him move beside me and put a hand on my back. I almost feel bad for pulling this prank off. Almost.

I peek at him from the side of my hands, "Don't get mad at me."

"I could never be mad at you. Just tell me, please. You're scaring me."

I take in a deep breath. "I got expelled from Beauxbatons."

James was quiet for a few seconds before he laughs, "Thals! Why would I be mad about that? That means you can come to Hogwarts. You don't need to cry." My _laughter_ was silent so he took it for crying. I felt tears fall down my face so why not make this an advantage? I stand up and walk over to the counter and face James. My face was probably red and wet.

"Don't you know that I already knew that? James, Mum and Dad had Dumbledore com here like two days ago." I forced more tears to come and I looked at James.

"So you got Sorted into Gryffindor?" He asked hopefully. I shook my head. "Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff?" He sounds so broke and I want to laugh so bad.

"I'm sorry, James. Please don't hate me." I whisper. James stumbles over his words.

"Thalia, I don't kno-" He was cut off by Sirius.

"Hey, Thals, you got some mail." Sirius says as he bursts into the kitchen. "You okay?"

I laugh and wipe my face. "Yeah, thanks." I say and take the envelope from him. I see Jace's messy handwriting and my heart skips a beat. I didn't whether to be worried or happy. I smile anyways and open it. However, my smile gets quickly wiped away and I start to hyperventilate. Two sentences. That's all that took to forget the prank I was pulling on James. I turn to him with real tears. "You have to take me to St. Mungo's. Right now, please."

"Why?"

"My friend. He's in there and," I slid down to the floor and covered my face with shaky hands. Just then, I hear the front door open.

"Guys! We're home!" Mum's voice called out. I throw a glare at James, who was just standing there with his arms crossed and face set in a scowl, and stand up, rushing to the door.

"Mum," I throw myself at her and sob into her neck.

"Thalia, honey, what's wrong?"

"You have to take me to St. Mungo's. Bryant, he's hurt. Oh my God."

I feel her wrap her arms around me. "Okay, okay, just calm down." I hear her whisper something to Dad but I was too busy trying to hold in my snivels. "Brace yourself, Thalia." She tells me before tightening her hold on me and Apparating us out of there. We end up in an alleyway right next to the hospital. I wordlessly take my mother's hand and walk out and to the hospital. We enter it and I rush to the receptionist.

"Bryant Shawver, please." I all but shout. The witch looked at me and rolled her brown eyes.

"Shawver... Third floor, fifth door on the right." _Third floor?_

Mum guides me as I stay in my own little coping bubble. How could this have happened? I told him over and over to come here before it got worse. But he was too stubborn to listen to me. And now it may be too late. I swipe at a few tears as a huddle of people came into view. I could just make out Bryant's parents and little sister. I noticed Janice was sitting on the other side of the hallway with her knees pulled up to her chest. Jace was beside her with his arm around her.

Bryant's sister was the first to notice me. She wiped her chubby face and ran towards me, her long brown hair flowing behind her. I hunkered down and let her jump into my arms. I let her cry into my shoulder for a while before handing her off to her mother and going to Janice and Jace. Janice notices me and she stands up, not wasting any time to wrap her arms around me. I bury my head into her shoulder and cried. I felt Jace come up beside us and wrap us up in his arms.

"What happened?" I ask, my voice is muffled.

"We don't know! Jace an I went to see him and he wasn't moving and barely breathing." Janice sobbed out.

"They have top notch Healers in there guys. He'll be fine." Jace reassures us. After a while, we break apart and sit down on the floor. Bryant's sister, Eliza, comes over and squashes herself between Janice and me. I lean my head onto Jace's shoulder and drag a hand down my face to get rid of the tears.

"Do you know who would've done something to him?" Mum asks. Everybody shakes their head.

"The nurse at Beauxbatons." I blurt out. Sure it's an assumption but it's the closest we got. Mum shoots her sharp brown eyes towards me then looks around at the group.

"I'm going to go to the Auror Department and have someone check it out." She walks over and kisses my head.

We all watched her stalk down the corridor, her small fists clenched. "Your mommy's scary." Eliza whispers. I smile slightly.

"Yeah. She is."


	11. Ten

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm trying to be a better writer for this story and I don't wanna jinx it but I think I like this chapter and hopefully updates will get better after this! Read and enjoy!**

"He's stable." Everybody stopped their hushed whispering as the door to Bryant's room opened and a middle aged Healer walked out. Mrs. Shawver breaks down into loud sobs and tackles the Healer into a hug, thanking him and kissing him over and over. Mr. Shawver looks unnerved and grabs ahold oh his wife's tiny waist and pulls her back. The Healer looks grateful. "Only two people are allowed to see him at a time."

I stand from the floor and smile at everybody, "As much as I would love to see Bry at the moment, I can't. I left some unfinished business at my house that I need to clear up." I go in for a hug with Janice. "Tell him he better get better before my birthday."

She laughs, "Will do." I move to hug the Shawvers and then Jace.

"Are you walking home, honey?" Mr. Shawver asks to which I nod my head. I need fresh air after this catastrophe.

"Yeah, my house is only a few blocks away." I explain.

"I'll come with you." Jace obliged. I didn't object.

With one last good-bye, I take Jace's hand and we walk out of the hospital. It was dark and I didn't realize we'd been in there for that long. The night air was chilly but I welcomed it. We walked down the sidewalk in silence as I swung our hands back and forth. "So," Jace decides to break the silence, "how you been?"

"More or less good." I vaguely answer even though I knew that I wouldn't get away with it. Jace was the clown of our group but he was also the sweetest guy you'll ever meet.

"Elaborate Thalia." See? With an overdramatic sigh, I lean my head on his bicep and tell him what has happened to me in the past couple of days. The part that he found oh-so-funny was when I gave myself food poisoning. And he would stop laughing! With a threat to prank him, Jace finally stops laughing. But by the end of the story I think Jace didn't whether to be angry or laugh his ass off. "Wait, he's your brother. Why would he hide that Sirius dude from you?"

"Beats me." I huff out. It never really crossed my mind once I forgave James to ask why he didn't tell me. As my house came into view, I yanked on Jace's hand and pulled him up the steps. Throwing the door open, I smiled. "I'm home! And we have a guest!" I walked into the living room where Dad was sitting with James. Dad took his eyes away from the television and threw Jace and me a smile. James, however, stayed stock still, face cemented into a deep scowl and arms crossed.

"Hi Thalia. Hi Jace."

"Hi Daddy!" I chirped.

"Hey, Mr. P. Nice to see you again."

"We're going up to my room." I wrap my arms around my dad's neck from behind the couch and kiss his cheek. I went to do the same to James but he turned his head. To say that didn't hurt me a little hurt. Even if I was just joking about being put into Slytherin, it still cracked my heart to know that James would hate me. I sigh dejectedly and turn my back to him. Mustering up the most cheerful smile I could, I take Jace's hand and lead him up to my room. Him, Janice, and Bryant have only to my house once and that was before school started last year.

Upstairs, we were about to go in my room when the bathroom door opened with steam rolling out and Sirius stepped out in just red plaid pajama pants. I stop in my tracks and my eyes unwillingly go to his abs. Even though I've been around Jace for four years, who has an eight pack, I was still put into a trance. However, neither of the boys saw my embarrassment because they were too busy having a stand off. I snap out of my ogling and elbow Jace in the ribs lightly, making him giggle causing me to giggle.

"What's up, Sirius?" I ask nonchalantly. His steel gray eyes look down to mine and a frown graces his lips.

"Nothing." With that he pushes past us and goes down the stairs. I sigh again and give Jace, who put a comforting hand on my back, a wry smile, holding back my tears. Why was I even crying? I shouldn't. It's all just a prolonged prank. Everything will be back to normal tomorrow, or hopefully, later tonight.

I open my door and we go in but keep the light off. "You can just sleep in here." I tell Jace as I take my shoes off. I rummage through my drawers for some pajamas. I throw Jace a pair of boxers that I had gotten that were too big on me and direct him towards my bathroom. For me, I pull out a pair of light green boxers and a dark purple tank top. I quickly put them on and tie my hair up in a bun then crawl onto my bed, waiting for Jace.

When he finally come out of the bathroom, he flops down onto the bed, making it sway dangerously. "Cool! A waterbed!" He exclaims like a child. I know he's only acting like this for my sake because when I didn't laugh, he sighs and scoots up closer to me. "Want me to beat them up?" At this I do laugh.

"No, they wouldn't have a chance against you." I frown and pull my comforter up to my chin. "I just can't believe James would do that to me you know? He's been my rock for a lot of things and now, when it's not even true, he turns his back on me. I can't help but think that if I were Sorted into Slytherin, would he actually do this to me?" M voice cracks at the end and I start blinking rapidly to make the tears vanish. Jace adjusts so his back against the headboard and he pulls me up to him.

"Of course he wouldn't hate you Thals. From all the stories you've told us, it seems that James loves you more than anything."

"Well, I think his hatred for Slytherins are stronger."

"No, you're wrong." Jace insists.

At that moment, my bedroom door is thrown open, almost knocked off its hinges, and the light is turned on to reveal James and Sirius. They look too innocent for my liking. "No, I think she's right." James speaks. He holds up his hands showing me dungbombs.

"Get out James." I demand.

"You're gonna make us?" Sirius taunts.

I throw the covers off me and stand up. I'm about to retaliate when Jace beats me to it. "No, but I will. It may not be as bad as what she'll do, but if you throw those at us, you'll be sorry." His voice is low and threatening and I could see uncertainty flash through the boy's eyes. But it was gone and was replaced by smirks.

"James, if this is about me being a Slytherin then it was a prank. I was Sorted into Gryffindor, go ask Dad if you don't believe me." I say, crossing my arms. James jerks back as if he was smacked, which he should be. "But if this is how you would act if I was actually Sorted into Slytherin then I can see where Lily is coming from. Maybe you are just a big bully. Maybe you are a conceited toe rag. Maybe my defending you was wrong all along. Whatever it is, this just proves that you would turn your back on me. Would you do the same thing my parents did to me? Never would I ever do anything like this to you without a perfect acceptable reason. You're just like everyone who hurt me." I was breathing heavy by the time I finished with tears streaming down my face.

James looks broken. He reaches out to me but I step back. "Thals," he pleads. However, before he could go any further, Jace steps in front of me and whispers something to James. Without another word, the two boys leave and Jace shuts and locks the door so no one could get in.

"Thalia," Jace holds his arms out and I run into them.

"Today has had too many tears in it." I say. Jace nods his head, pulling me to my bed. He falls asleep almost instantly. I just lay there looking up at the ceiling for a good part of the night.

I finally find my room too stuffy and sneak out of my room and down to the back porch. I take in a deep breath and sit down on one of the deck chairs. I was enjoying the quietness and the cold until someone sits down on the chair beside mine. I didn't have to look over to know it was James because one of his hoodies lands on my lap. "Thalia, I'm really sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking and it hurts me to the core knowing that I made you this sad."

"You didn't even let me explain, James. Even if it wasn't a prank, would you even be here right now?" I ask not looking him because I know I'll loose it one way or another.

"Of course I would be, Thals. I just thought that if you were a Slytherin then you'd turn into what you ran away from. I didn't want that."

I stand up, furious. I may not have gone to Hogwarts, or even been there but I know for a fact that just because you're Sorted into a certain House doesn't define your entirety. "Give it up James! I don't know what made you hate Slytherins so much. And you of all people should know for a fact that I would _never_ go back to that stupid lifestyle! I ran from it and I will never ever go back to it. If I was Sorted into that House it wouldn't change me. Not one bit." I huff.

"And I'm sorry! I don't know what else to say! I will grovel and beg down to your feet just for you to forgive me Thalia. You're the best sister that I could ever ask for and I should have never kept Sirius from you and I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I am so sorry that they need to come up with another word to apologize with."

I smile and launch myself at him. "I slightly forgive you." I breath in his scent and hug him tighter. James laughs and pulls me closer to him.

"Let's go in. You're freezing."

"No I'm not!" I protest even though I had goose bumps all over my body. James just laughs and tugs me inside. Up at our rooms, I'm about to go in when James pulls me back. "What?"

"There's nothing going on between you and that guy in there, is there?" He asks wearily.

I roll my eyes, "Jace is like a brother to me. I could never see him in a romantic way."

"Well, I don't think he feels the same way." He says.

"Go to sleep, Jamsie." I say as I push him towards his room.

"Thalia?"

"What James?"

"Goodnight. I love you."

"Night. I love you, too."


	12. Eleven

**A/N: Surprise! Yeah, I know but I'm bored and I don't wanna do my homework and I actually feel like writing this, but I dunno when's the next time I'll update.**

 **Sirius's POV**

"Boys! Wake up." Mrs. Potter yells as she relentlessly bangs on the bedroom door. I hear James groan and then a thump. Without opening my eyes, I start laughing, knowing that he fell off his bed. Mrs. Potter gasps and opens the door, "What happened?"

"He fell!" I guffaw. James lifts his head up and scowls at me.

"Why do we even have to get up this early, anyways?" He asks.

"Honey, it's almost noon. Thalia said to let you guys sleep in before we go and do stuff for her birthday." Mrs. Potter turns around and leaves. "Get dressed now." I look over to James who is up off the floor in an instant. He grabs one of his pillows and walks out of the room.

Why were we in the same room? Well, we stayed up late last night talking about what we were going to do to Thalia. That was stupid. When I saw Thalia break down and cry I felt like the worst human being possible. I may not know her well, but she seems like a strong person and for her to cry is rare. Last night James told me that even if Thalia got Sorted into Slytherin, he wouldn't have treated her any different. And by the end, I was too tired to move so I slept on the floor.

I stand up and stretch my bones and follow James down into the kitchen. "You didn't really think that just because you got up before me that I wouldn't do this?" I round the corner to see James holding the pillow above his head and looking down at a cornered Thalia. I look over to their parents and that guy who came in with Thalia last night to see them just sitting and laughing.

"James, c'mon, we're too old for this now." Thalia pleads. James shakes his head and starts hitting Thalia with the pillow. What the hell? Is this a normal thing? "Okay James! That was sixteen times!" Thalia laughs out.

After we all eat breakfast, we Floo down to the Leaky Cauldron. "Okay, let's split up to get the jobs done faster. Sirius, James, you go get the books and stay out of Zonko's. Thalia and Jace, you two can go get her some robes fitted."

"Actually, I have to go home. My dad is probably worried sick about me." Jace says. He looks apologetically down at Thalia.

"Oh, okay. I'll write you a letter later. Keep me updated about Bryant." They hug goodbye and Jace goes and Floos home.

"I can go with you, sweetie." Mrs. P says.

"I can go by myself. It'll probably take long." Thalia suggests but Mrs. P shakes her head.

"We can't let you walk around Diagon Alley by yourself. You know very well why." They argue back and forth for a while with Mr. P butting in. James looks just as confused as I am.

"You know perfectly well that I can take care of myself if anything like that happens again, Mum."

"Come on guys, stop it. I'll take Thalia." James steps in.

"No, you can't. You got to get her books." Mr. P says but he's trying to tell James something wit his eyes.

"I can go with her." I volunteer.

"Okay."

"What?" Thalia asks incredulously, throwing her hands down to her sides. I plead silently with her with my eyes. She huffs and rolls her eyes, but agrees. "Great, c'mon." I grab her hand and drag her out of the Leaky Cauldron.

"You can let go of me now" Thalia hisses and pulls her hand out of mine.

"Sorry." I say, not so apologetic. Thalia rolls her eyes and stomps over to Madam Malkin's. I open the door and blink twice to adjust o the dim and dusty lighting.

Thalia was instantly swept away into the back and I awkwardly followed. When she saw me, she rolled her eyes again. "If you keep rolling your eyes they might get stuck in the back of your head."

"Yeah, well, I never invited you to stay up my ass every two seconds. Go sit somewhere else."

"No thanks." I smirk at her. She was about to retort but was cut off when Madam Malkin came back with a robe. Knowing that this was gong to take a long time, I slouch down in the chair and catch up on the sleep I didn't get last night. Next thing I know, I'm falling off my broom and towards the ground. My eyes open to find a smirking Thalia looking down at me. She was still wearing her robe which are now fitted perfectly and even has a Gryffindor crest on the left side. She looks good.

"Thanks, I think. But let's go, I want to get ice cream." She pulls the robe off and holds a hand out to me. I grab it and jump up. We leave the store and walk down to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. We both order a chocolate sundae and sit outside. She's quiet as she scarfs down half of the chocolate ice cream, just watching the people walk by.

"Why didn't your parents want you to walk around here by yourself?" I ask.

"Personal reasons." Was her quiet and quick reply.

I stop there because I don't want to pry into her personal stuff...yet. "Happy birthday, by the way." I say, remembering that I forgot to tell her earlier.

"Thanks."

We fall back into a silence and I stuff my face so I was doing something to occupy my mouth besides talking. Bad decision though because I got a really bad brain freeze. It crept through my brain, making my vision blur and down my spine. I writhe in pain and take deep breaths of the warmish air, hoping that it'll help. Five, agonizing minutes later, it's over and I open my eyes. Thalia was looking at me with an amused smile.

"Tell me about Hogwarts, keeping all of your biased feelings out of it."

I nod and that's how we waste the next half hour. Our sundaes were forgotten as we talked and asked questions. There was never a break in conversation. That is, until James came running up to us. He had a box covered in round holes in his hands and a huge smile on his face. "Guess what I got you, Thals!" His glasses her askew and his hair was messy.

"Um, not the books you were supposed to get, I wager." She cocks an eyebrow. James set the box down on the table and opens it.

"Well, you can't cuddle books can you?" He asks and brings out a small yellow and black kitten.

"Oh my gosh! James, are you serious?" She asks.

"No, I am." I pipe in. Thalia smiles and holds the kitten to her chest.

"The lady said that it's a sand cat. Her and her husband found it all alone in the desert with bites and scratches all over it. They didn't think that he'd make it but he did. He reminded me of you so I got him." James explains.

"Thanks a lot James. What's his name?" Thalia asks, hold the cat to her face and rubbing their noses together.

"Beau, but she said that you could change it if you wanted."

"No, I'm good. Thanks James."

"Happy birthday, Thals."


	13. Twelve

**A/N: Long time no see, huh? Lmao, jk, I updated within the week and I'm so proud of myself! I'm not gonna say anything though and jinx anything like last time. But this is my favorite chapter so far. Now that they're at Hogwarts, things are about to get started. As always, read and enjoy. And happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it.**

 **Thalia's POV**

I could get the huge smile off my face as we drove up to the train station. It was the day that we'll be going to Hogwarts and to say that I'm excited is an understatement. We didn't do anything big on James's birthday because Peter couldn't come and Remus had to tend to his sick mother. But that was okay with James; we still had a huge dinner and everything. I held Beau close to my chest with one hand and pulled on my mother's wrist with the other. The guys were tending to the trunks and other luggage.

"C'mon," I pout, "You're being slow on purpose."

The others laughed. "Thalia, calm down, we'll get there soon." Mum said.

"Yeah, well, soon isn't soon enough." I grumble. Beau mewed and looked up at me with his big, light blue eyes. I smile at him and rub behind his ears.

"You two go ahead. We'll meet you there." Dad says, pulling my stuff with ease.

I squeal, grabbing Mum's hand and dragging her into the station. People were bustling about, giving me annoyed side glances. "Is that it?" I ask as we came to a halt under platforms nine and ten. Mum nods her head and before she could even blink, I run towards the platform. Nobody was around, strange enough, so I thought it was going to be fine. But it wasn't. Instead of going through the brick wall, like I was told many times, my face and body rams into it. I fall backwards, sprawling out on the dirty floor. Beau jumped from my arms and ran towards my mother.

"Thalia, honey, are you okay?" She rushes over to me with my kitty in her arms.

"Why didn't that work?" I groan, holding my face; there was blood but nothing too serious. My nose was probably not broken, just bruised.

"You ran through the wrong platform. Its that one." She points behind me. "Want to try that again?" I nod.

She helps me up and I take Beau back. I check him to see if he's hurt, which he's not, and we take it slow this time. As we approached the right barrier this time, I flinch a little but we walk straight through. My eyes open and I smile in delight. Kids of all ages were bustling about with either friends or family members, most of them had huge smiles like mine. A little ways away was a big, scarlet steam engine. The Hogwarts Express. I let out a long breath that I didn't I was holding and turned.

"Mum, this is amazing. Why didn't you let me come here in the first place?" I ask even though I know the answer.

She was going to say something but was cut off when James, Sirius, and Dad came through. "Let's get on the train. We've got five minutes." James says, not looking in my direction-because if he did then he would've freaked-and headed straight towards the train. He didn't even bother to say goodbye to Mum and Dad.

I turn to them, "Bye guys, I love you and already miss you." I gather them both into a hug, careful with Beau and kiss their cheeks. Sirius says goodbye, too and helps me with my things. He kept shooting glances at my nose but didn't say anything. We walked the length of the train and got into the very last compartment. James was seated in it possessively, his things already put up.

"Thanks for the help, Prongs." Sirius growls. I set Beau down on James's face and helped Sirius with the trunks. I sigh and sit down and beckoning Beau over. He jumps from James's face and onto my lap. Sirius plops down on James, causing him to sit up.

"What the bloody hell happened to your nose?" James all but screams. I stop my petting for Beau and look up at him. He looks borderline livid.

"Huh? Oh, I might have accidentally ran into the opposite platform." I mumbled, sinking down further into my seat. I glance up at them; James looked amused but didn't crack a smile. Sirius, however, burst into fits of laughter. I scowl at him and James hits the back of his head, making Sirius loose his balance and fall into the floor.

Just then the compartment door opens and a small, chubby boy walks in. His blond hair was all over the place and his blue eyes were almost transparent and watery. Peter Pettigrew. "Hey Peter." I say casually.

He barely spares me a glance, "Hey Thalia." Then he does a double take, "Thalia? What are you doing here?" His small eyes go wide with shock.

"Thalia? Thalia isn't here, Wormtail." James was quick to jump in. I shoot him a confused look to which he sends me a wink.

"She's right here, Prongs." Peter insists and walks closer to me. Beau hisses at him and claws at him. Peter flinches but doesn't back away. "Does Sirius know about her?"

"Know about who? Thalia? Yeah we met over the break but then she went back to Beauxbatons." Sirius says, obviously playing along.

This charade went on for another two hours with Peter occasionally asking I they saw me, try to surprise them. Beau never let his eyes waver from Peter, his yellow and black hair standing up on edge. That's when Remus walks in. "Hey Remmy!" I exclaim. His head snaps up to see me.

"Uh, Thalia?"

"Yup." I move my legs from the seat so he could sit down next to me.

"What are you doing here?" He asks. Beau, who I was petting, left my arms and walked delicately over to Remus.

"Well, I got-"

"See!" Peter exclaims, "Moony sees her too! I am not going crazy." His stubby finger pointed towards me.

"Don't point Peter." Remus scolds and pushes his hand down.

"What are you talking about, Wormtail?" Sirius feigns confusion.

"You've been acting weird for the whole train ride. Are you sure you're okay?" James furrows his brows and feels Peter's forehead. Peter knocks the hand and jumps up, causing beau to hiss and jump off Remus's lap and dash out of the compartment.

"Beau!"

"What's going on? Why is Thalia here?" Remus asks before I run out of the compartment and towards my kitty; his tail was halfway up the train. I groan and run after him.

"Beau, come here baby." I coo and crouch down. He's stopped and looked back at me. I give him a smile and reach my hands out, still calling for him. But then I loose my balance and fall forwards, scaring him into the open compartment beside him. "Beau, come back." I whine and get up off the floor.

"This yours?" I look inside the compartment to see a guy holding Beau. Beau was basically sitting on his shoulder, face buried in the guy's neck.

"Yes, thank you." I smile and take my kitten back. I look at him and furrow my eyebrows; he looks oddly familiar. "Have we met before?" I ask, resisting the urge to poke his face. His hair was black and trimmed short. His eyes were a dark gray and surrounded by thick, black eyelashes. Where have I seen someone like that?

"Sirius!" I exclaim when it finally hits me. "You look like Sirius Black."

"I hope so, considering he's my brother." He says, not seeming happy about it. I frown at him and sit down, pulling his hand so he'd do the same.

"Why so glum about it?" I ask.

"Family problems." Is all he says, "How do you know m brother? I've never seen you before."

"Oh, James Potter is my brother. Sirius came to my house over the break." I smile at him. "I'm Thalia, by the way."

"He's your brother? Why are you talking to me then?" He kind of shies away from me.

I roll my eyes, "Relax, James doesn't control my life."

"Oh, well, I'm Regulus." He gives me the tiniest of smiles and I smile back.

"Well, Reggie, I better get going. I'll see you around and you better not ignore me." I threaten him. He laughs and I smile brighter.

"Bye Thalia."

"Call me Thals." I call behind me before leaving.

Making my back down the corridor, I hear shouting. I hug Beau closer to my chest to make sure he doesn't run away and open the door to the compartment. There, I see a petite red head towering over James, who is sitting.

"You arrogant, toerag prat! Why do you-"

"Hey!" I yell at her. Her body stiffens and she slowly turns around, the others look at me. "Get out." I demand, my eyes no wavering from her determined green ones. This must be Lily Evans

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, you're excused." I say haughtily and step aside so she could walk out, but she doesn't move.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Thalia, your worst nightmare. You don't have to introduce yourself though, I know who you are. And that's not a good thing." I hiss, taking a step closer to her. I've dreamed about this day since James first cried over her. He was in first year and her Christmas present was sent back broken. "Look, I don't appreciate how you treat my brother and I know he's not innocent, but neither are you. You call him a bully, but have you ever stopped to look how you treat him? No, but it's going to stop now that I'm here. Got it? Good. Now get _out._ " With every word I said, I took a step closer to her.

Lily mumbles something under her breath and walks out with a little confidence she had left. I smile smugly and look over to James. His face was a mixture of mad and awe and thankfulness. Sirius gives me a high-five from the floor, where he fell while laughing. Peter missed the whole thing and was asleep, while Remus stuck his nose deeper into his book.

"Did you explain to them?" I ask and retake my seat.

"Yeah." Sirius says. My eyes flitter towards James who was looking at me. I know he either wants to talk to me or hug me. Either one, we'll find out later. Judging from the sun, it's only two and we still got the rest of the day until we get to Hogwarts.

"Wake me up when we get there." I say, curling up into a ball, placing my head in Remus's lap and Beau next to my stomach to cuddle him. I close my eyes, but it still takes a while to fall asleep.

"She's cute." I hear Sirius say when I start to wake up.

"No." James was quick to reply.

"What? I was only saying." Sirius says.

"Yeah, and so was I." I hear a smack.

"That's the whole reason he hid her from you." Remus says. I hear him close his book and set it down.

"Really? Why?"

"She has trust issues. She has a dark past and I'm pretty sure she still has secrets from her old life that even I don't know about." I had to suppress a gasp. James has no idea how right he is.

"Do you think we should wake her? We're almost to Hogwarts." Remus asks, diverting the attention from my life.

"Yeah. Does anyone have a pillow?" James asks. I could practically feel Remus roll his eyes.

"Thalia." He says, gently shaking my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I mumble, nuzzling my face into his knee.

'Wake up, you dirty tramp! We're at Hogwarts!" Sirius screams at me. Without thinking, I throw my fist at him. It wasn't strong enough to break anything but it still hurt him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sirius, are you okay?" I kneel beside him and cradle his face in my hands.

"Yeah, nothing's broken." He assures me, "It didn't even hurt."

I look at him skeptically. "So that's why there's tears in your eyes?"

"Totally, but hey, at least we match now, right?" He says gently touching my nose. I laugh at the thought. To be honest, I forgot about my nose; it stopped hurting when I got on the train. Behind us, James clears his throat. I sit back and look up at him innocently.

"We should change into our robes, we should be there shortly." I look out the window to find it dark. "We'll go change in the bathrooms and you can change here." They all grab their robes, along with mine. Before he leaves, James pulls the shade down so I'd have more privacy to change.

After five minutes, they came back changed and holding candy. "We got the trolly lady to give us more candy." Sirius says, plopping down beside me. He hands me a sugar quill and a chocolate frog.

"Thanks." Just then, the train halts, indicating that we're at Hogwarts. Excitement bubbles inside me and I couldn't help the grin that formed on my face. Finally, I'll be getting to go to the famous Hogwarts. And it's only a few minutes away.


	14. Thirteen

**A/N: I know you guys hate me, but I was busy trying to get one of my other stories finished. Anyways, read and enjoy.**

 **Thalia's POV**

I suppress a squeal and squeeze James's hand, while I keep a good grip on Beau with my other one. We were finally here! Here at Hogwarts and I could not be more excited. Deep down I knew for years that I dreamed to come to Hogwarts. James and I had many late night talks about it, just a thing to talk about and wish for. And now it's finally reality. "Thals, I know you're ecstatic about this, but I would like to keep the blood circulating in my hand. Yeah, thanks."

I ease up my squeezing, "Sorry, I just can't believe I'm actually...here... Oh my," I trail off as my eyes catch sight of the magnificent castle. It's not as grand as Beauxbatons but that's what makes it beautiful. There's multiple windows that are basking in candlelight. Towers high in the air, and there's a particular one with owls swooping in and out of.

"It looks better up close, but we have to get on a carriage first." James says and pulls me by the hand.

We walk up to these big carriages. Attached to the front are big, skeletal things. Horses, I think. They have big, black leathery wings that lay against their bodies. They look so emaciated that you can see their bones. At the end of their dragon-like head are long, sharp white teeth; their eyes are white too. Long, black manes drape the back of the necks, matching the tails. "What are those?"

"Thestrals. They pull the carriage and only those who have seen death and accepted it, can see them." Remus says, seeing that he's the only one that didn't hop in the carriage.

"Can you see them?" I ask, looking back at him.

"No, but I've read about them." he says, looking me in the eyes.

"Let's not talk about it now." I force a smile and get into the carriage, sitting beside Sirius. The joy I had felt earlier had dissipated.

"Hey twin!" He exclaims and throws an arm around me. James, who's sitting across from us, scowls but I don't care.

The screams that I tried so hard to bury deep in my mind came back. The cruel smiles on their faces were burned again in my retinas every time I blink. My parents, the ones before I got adopted, would have their friends over. I would be locked in my room for most of the night, hearing screams that made my blood turn cold. There was no doubt that they were practicing Dark Arts, but on what, more like who, I had no idea. One night when my curiosity got the better of me and I snuck out of my room.

I wish I hadn't though.

"Thalia!" I snap out of my thoughts and blink my vision back into focus. James was kneeling in front of me, his hands placed on my shoulders, holding me up.

"Yeah?" I ask, trying to sound nonchalant.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking. Why?" I lied.

"Really? Then why're you shaking?" James asks, pointing down at my hands. I look down at them and clench them into fists, but they still shook.

"Just really excited. What is this? An interrogation? Go sit back down, James." I sigh and push him away from me. I look around the carriage to find Peter scarfing down a chocolate frog, getting chocolate everywhere. Remus was beside James, book in his lap while he petted Beau. I sigh again and lay my head on Sirius's shoulder. "How long is the feast?"

I feel Sirius shrug, "Never timed it before."

"Would anybody judge me if I fell asleep there?"

They all chorused no. I smile lazily and try to keep my eyes opened. When the carriage finally stops, I force James to give me a piggy-back ride. We got strange looks from everybody, but I was laughing too hard, all traces of tiredness gone. "C'mon Jamesie! I'm not that fat." I slap the back of his head.

James pretends to drop me, "I beg to differ." He grunts.

"Then put me down. Sirius will carry me." I say, smirking down at him.

"Nah, I got you." He says and stops his fake struggling to carry me.

"That's what I thought." I say and rest my chin on his head.

The trek into the castle was slow since the doorway and hallway was crowded with excited students to be back. I eventually had to jump off James's back and walk myself, but I stuck close to him. Big crowds never did my nerves good. We pushed through the crowd and finally sat at the end of the Gryffindor table with James and Sirius on either side of me and Remus and Peter across from us. It took awhile for all the students to get settled in but when they all did, Professor Dumbledore got up from his chair and stood at a podium.

"Welcome back, students. I trust you all had a good break? Some more than others, I believe." He says and averts his eyes towards James and me. I stifle a giggle and gently elbow James in the ribs. After a few more minutes of him aimlessly talking and reviewing the rules, food pops up onto the tables.

"Whoa." I breathe and take a heaping pile of mashed potatoes and drown them in gravy.

"Geez, you want some mashed potatoes with that gravy, Thals?" Sirius asks.

"Shut up." I say through a mouth full of potatoes. Unfortunately, when I spoke, some bits and pieces sprayed out of my mouth and flew onto his face. I blush and swallow my food and quickly wipe the food from his face with the sleeve of my robe. "I am so sorry Sirius. Well, not _that_ sorry, but I didn't intend for that to happen." I apologize. However, the other three idiots were too busy doubled over to watch our exchange.

Instead of being mad like I thought he would have been, Sirius gently pushes my hand away and gives me a smile. A smile that I should have recognized but his gray eyes had put me into a trance. Sirius leaned in close to me and a second later, have my mashed potatoes running down the side of my face. I gasp and look at him through the gravy. I probably got a tad too much gravy. "Sirius!" I yell and push his shoulder.

He began to laugh loudly, attracting the attention of other students. "Uh, Thals? That's not how you eat..." James says from behind me.

I turn around and glare at him. "Oh really James? You want to show me how?" I ask sarcastically before dumping he whole bowl of gravy on his head. "Or is that how?"

James smirks and reaches for something behind me. "No," he says, mashing a biscuit into the side of my face, "that's how."

"Oh it's on." I say but before I could reach for some food it all disappeared and dessert popped up. I smile evilly and rub a piece of cake into James's hair. Then an all out food fight erupted between us. I'm not sure if the professors were wanting to stop us or if they just didn't notice but James and I were at it a good bit. By the end of the welcome back feast, we were covered in sweets and chocolate.

Dumbledore bid us students goodnight and I follow James to the Gryffindor common room. "I still don't see how you and Prongs got into a food fight when it was Padfoot who dumped the potatoes on you." Remus points out.

"You're right, Remmy." I say. "Hey, Sirius!" I sing and run up to him.

"Don't touch me, Thalia." Sirius says, backing away from me, bumping into other students.

"Awe, but why not, twin?" I pout, holding my arms out for a hug, but he keeps backing up. "Just give me a hug."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Yes!"

"No-" Sirius was cut off when he trips over his robe and falls onto his butt. I laugh but it was short lived as I trip over him and fall.

"Ugh!" We both groan.

"Well," Sirius says after, "I like this more than a hug." and then winks at me. I laugh and hit his arm, covering up a blush.


	15. Fourteen

**A/N: There are no excuses for me not updating. I just didn't feel like writing for a while, just read, I know, pathetic. But I figures it was high time I got to writing this because I've been consumed with Uncle Rick's books. Read and enjoy!**

When we finally got up to the Gryffindor common room, Remus used a cleaning spell on me so I didn't have to go up to my dormitory dirty. James and Sirius, however, didn't even care. They just sleepily dragged themselves up the stairs with Peter in tow. I hope they're going to go get cleaned up. I tell Remus goodnight and give him a hug before we go up separate staircases. I took them one at a time, stopping for a few seconds on each.

If you don't know this already, I have a bad temper. A temper that comes really easily when I'm around people I don't like: Lily Evans. Why? Because the way she acts around my brother and friends. Like they're the scum of the earth, except Remus of course. I know that James and Sirius aren't the most innocent people either, but the way she treats them is just uncalled for. She never took a moment to actually get to know them. And when you do, they are really caring people. James is anyways and I expect Sirius is, too.

Before I know it I'm at the dormitory door: _Fifth year._ Behind the door I hear giggling; my heart aches. I haven't seen Janice in forever. She didn't even come see me on my birthday, nor have I heard word from Jace about Bryant. Taking a deep breath I steel myself before twisting the doorknob and open the door. Instantly the laughter dies down and all eyes are on me. Right across from me is Lily, sitting stiffly in her pink pajamas and her emerald eyes boring into my amber ones.

With my chin held high, I walk over to a bed under a window. My stuff is already there and Beau is taking a nap on my pillow. I ruffle through my things before finding a tank top and gray boxer shorts and walk over to the bathroom where the door was cracked open. "Don't let my presence make you be quiet, girls. Unless you were talking about me." I quip before shutting the door and locking it. I quickly get changed and splash my face with cold water.

As I was putting my hair into a loose ponytail, I heard their voices again.

"Was that her?" Girl one asked.

"Yes." I recognized it as Lily.

"Well, she's not ugly, like you described her as." A new voice put in.

"I never said she was ugly, I said her personality was. She basically attacked me on the train."

I decided to step in. Swinging the door open makes all four girls jump in surprise. I cock my head to he side, "Wow, Lils, I never thought of you as the gossip type." I stalk over to my bed and place my folded robes onto my trunk.

Lily crosses her arms. "You don't know me, _Thals._ "

"Wait. So you're the only one who gets to make assumptions about people?"

"What do you mean assumptions?"

I stand taller and cross my arms. If looks could kill, she'd be dead right now. "Oh I dunno. Hmm, how about James? Believe it or not Evans, you don't know _him_. You may know the git side of him, but there's more to him than that. You don't know me, either so you have no right to say that I have an ugly personality. One encounter doesn't mean anything."

Lily is quiet for a while. Her green eyes were staring off into the distance as if she's thinking about something. Finally she says with slumped shoulders, "Well do you want to be friends, then?" I stare at her for a second before I start cackling. And I keep laughing until I fall to the floor because my legs couldn't support me anymore. "What's so funny?"

"Me...be frie...be friends...with you!" I wipe a tear from my left cheek and sober up. "I hate you." I say with the most serious face I could muster.

I don't explain myself further and just crawl into bed with Beau. I shut my curtains and cover up, almost fall asleep instantly.

I only woke up due to Beau scratching my face. Well, not really scratching but like his paws were on my face as he stretched and his claws caught my face. I swat him away and sit up, checking the watch on my wrist: 8:15. I tear my curtains open and look around the room. It's empty. No one decided to wake me up and now I barley have time to eat.

I throw the covers off me and change into my Hogwarts uniform, which took longer than expected because I couldn't find the right hole. I hurriedly brush my teeth and braid my hair into a messy plait. I don't think that the guys would have waited for me for this long so I was on my own. Unfortunately, I don't know the way to the Great Hall. No one's in the common room either. Doesn't this place have a map, or something?

Out in the maze of corridors and doors that aren't actually doors, I finally find a familiar face. "Reggie!" I stumble over to him.

"Hey Thalia. Why aren't you down at breakfast?" He asks and checks his watch, "There's like five minutes left."

"I know! No one woke me up and I'm starving!" I whine, leaning on his shoulder.

Reggie looks around, as if to see if anyone's near, and drags me to a big picture frame holding a snoring man. But unlike all the others, this one wasn't moving. Reggie pries it open slowly and reveals a dark tunnel. "Go straight through it and it'll take you to the doors of the Great Hall. I'll see you later." he says and turns.

"W-wait!" I call for him. Reggie stops and looks at me. My mouth opens to say words but my beating heart takes over my body and paralyzes it. I guess Reggie must have seen the fear on my face because he walks back and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

I'm about to answer when there's a crack and Reggie is five feet from me, on his butt. I gasp and look around for the assailant. "Get your hands off of her."

"James! Sirius! Put your wands away." I command.

"Thalia! Are you crazy? He was messing with you." James protests. I stand in their line of fire.

"No he wasn't. Put your wands away or I won't talk to you." I wager, my fear from earlier gone, replaced with anger. My threat works on James as he puts his wand down and into his robe pocket. Sirius, however, didn't.

"I can live without you talking to me." He growls and pushes past me.

"Sirius, I swear."

" _Lev-_ "

" _Accio_ wand!" Sirius's wand flies out of his hand and into mine. "Stop being stupid." I hiss at him and throw his wand towards the staircase, "Fetch boy."


	16. Fifteen

**A/N: I would have updated earlier but my computer is stupid.**

* * *

"Thalia!"

Three days. It's been three days since I've talked to Sirius or James. They didn't take my threat seriously and I have to show them that I was. After I threw Sirius's wand down the stair case, James got on Reggie's case. In conclusion, everything ended with a black eye. James gave Reggie one, I gave Sirius one, and Sirius was going for his brother's other eye but I pulled Reg out of the way just in time and making Sirius punched James in the eye. I'm the only one without a black eye at the moment.

Of course I didn't miss out on Ms. Know-It-All's lecture of that she was right and blah blah blah. I didn't stick around to hear it all.

James and Sirius have been bugging the hell out of me. Sending me letters and Howlers in the morning mail. Poking me in the back during classes. Following me everywhere, even the bathroom; Sirius got the shit beat out of him by a couple of Slytherins. The only place I can go without them is the girl's dormitory, but Lily's always up there.

As I get poked in the ribs again, I slam my potions book shut and send a deathly glare at the two most ridiculous guys ever. They shrink back behind my chair and disappear. "Remus, I'm going the library. Please keep these...idiots here."

Remus looks up from his book, "Sure."

"Hurt them if you have to." I say then leave the common room with my school bag. Despite it being so close to curfew, a few daring students are still lazing around in the halls.

Once I get to library, all the tables are filled with anxious fifth and seventh year for their big exams at the end of the year. Just as I was about to leave deciding that Lily's presence won't be that bad, when I see an almost empty table all the way in the back. There's only one girl there, her blond ponytail is the only thing you as see as her face is buried in the crook of a thick, dusty book.

I'm sure she won't mind if I sat at her table. Besides, I need friends here other than the guys. Positioning my bag higher on my shoulder, I confidently stride over to her despite the apprehensiveness churning in my stomach. I scoot the chair across from her out and sit down; the sound I make has no effect on her. "Hi." I chirp and bring out my homework.

The girl jumps in her seat and drops the heavy book onto the floor. I grimace and pick it up, seeing as it tumbled under the table and over here to me. I place it on the dark wood with a thump and look into the girl's frightened diamond blue eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I smile sheepishly and push the book over to her.

"No, it's okay." She squeaks out and stumbles to get out of her chair.

"Wait! What's wrong?" I ask, trying not to laugh.

"Nothing. It doesn't mat- _Oomph!_ " In her haste to get away, she tripped and fell. I shoot up from my seat and run around the table.

"Are you okay?" I ask, helping her up. The girl struggles to get out of my grasp. I decide to let go and she runs out of the library, leaving her bag and books behind. What was that all about?

The next day in DADA, I see the same girl from the library. She's just sitting there at a table in the front not doing anything. Her arms are crossed and her blue eyes are darting everywhere. I walk over to her and plop down in the seat next to her. "You left your things in the library last night." I slide her stuff to her.

"Th-thanks." She goes to stand up.

I grab the sleeve of her robes and pull her back down. She whimpers. "Are you afraid of me or something?" I ask. She nods her head and looks away from me. I'm surprised. "But why? I'm not mean...well not that mean anyways."

She shrugs, "I heard you gave three boys a black eye. One of them being a S-Slytherin."

"What? I did not! They gave each other black eyes." I protest. She winces. "I'm Thalia." I hold my hand out for her to shake.

When she realizes that I'm not going to hit her, she regains her composure and shakes my hand. "Faye."

The teacher marches in, his midnight black robes swishing with the man made breeze. "My name is Professor Viiperi. Your usual professor came down with something and may be out a few weeks." Professor Viiperi ruffles through some books and papers on the desk, his blond locks bouncing with every movement. "Today, I believe, we are reviewing how to do Nonverbal spells." The professor finds what he is looking for and finally turns around.

I gasp and almost fall out of my chair. He looks at me with his familiar cold eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

I shake my head. Behind me, James leans up and puts a hand on my shoulder, "Are you okay Thals?" I wave him off me and nod my head even though I'm not. It's not.

For the rest of the class we just read with the person we sit next to about nonverbal spells. James and Sirius just played around, joking and yelling out the words. This ended up with them in detention. I could barely understand a word I read, my mind on haywire. Is it really him? How could he even be here? Does Dumbledore know about him? Of course not or he wouldn't even be here right now.

Flashbacks of that night play clearly in my head and it's all i can do to keep the bile from rising in my throat. Actually no, I can't. I throw a hand over my mouth and stumble out of the class room. I hear James call after me and his footsteps fall in sync with mine. I rush into the nearest bathroom, which turns out to be one for boys, and slam into a stall. I hold my hair back as best I can as I puke. Eventually, James finds me and picks up my hair for me and rubs my back.

I didn't know I started crying until after I was finished and my mouth was wiped clean. James looks concerned but doesn't ask questions. He pulls me into his lap as I clutch onto his shirt and sob. I don't know how long we stay there but when a poor second year Ravenclaw tries to come in, James yells at him to get out. He didn't need a toilet after all.

"C'mon Thals, let's get you out of here. It doesn't smell all too pleasant." James picks me up and I bury my face in his chest, not wanting other students to see me like this. But I didn't have to worry because outside of the bathrooms, Sirius, Remus, and Peter flanked us, hiding me from sight until we got to the Gryffindor common room.

James heads towards the boys' dormitory staircase but a voice stops him. "You can't have a girl up in the boys' dormitory." Lily says.

"Shove it, Evans, it's not like we're going to rape her." Sirius dumbly says.

At the word rape, my body jerks and more tears come; I cling tighter to James and urge him to keep walking. James doesn't know about some certain stuff from my old life. I haven't told him (I don't plan on telling him either), but our parents know everything. James lays me down on a bed, probably his, and shoos the others out of the room. James comes around the bed and kneels in front of me. He brushes some hair out of my face and pulls his blanket over me.

"What's wrong, Thalia?" I shake my head, not wanting to talk about it. "Okay. I'm going to go get us some food since we missed lunch, and I'm pretty sure you won't feel like going to dinner. Remus went to talk to McGonagall about us missing classes so we won't get in trouble. I'll be right back, okay?" I nod my head, trying to wipe my face. James gives me a broken smile and kisses my forehead, then leaves.

I curl up under his blanket and hug his pillow. I'll have to talk to Mum and Dad and Dumbledore about this. "Hey Thalia?" I swivel my head around to see Sirius sticking his head in through the door.

I wipe my face, "Yeah?" I croak.

"There's this girl here with your bag named Faye. Want me to let her in?" He asks. I nod my head. Sirius opens the door wider and Faye shuffles in with my bag in her hands.

"You didn't have to bring me my stuff." I tell her and sit up.

She shrugs. "It's no problem. You brought me my stuff." I take my bag from her and scoot over, patting the bed for her to sit down. "Oh no, I can't stay. I have to get back to my-" her voice falters and she rubs her arm, "my boyfriend. He'll be waiting."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, then. Thanks for bringing me my bag." I call after her as she run from the room.

Later, James comes up with two trays full of our favorite food. He plops down next to me and hands one tray to me. "McGonagall says it's okay, but Viiperi gave you a detention for running out of his classroom without permission."

I start shaking my head. "I refuse to go to detention with him. I'd rather clean the trophy room with my tongue." I start to get up, "I have to speak to Dumbledore, right now. Send an owl to Mum and Dad. I-" James grabs my arm and pulls me back gently.

"Thalia, tell me what's wrong?"

"I- I can't James. Please don't make me." I plead, tears pricking my eyes again. James sighs and pulls me into a hug.

"Okay Thalia. I'll leave it alone for now. Tomorrow we can go see Dumbledore and I'll send an owl to Mum and Dad."

"Okay." I oblige and sit back down. I push the tray away from me and cover up. "I'm not really hungry now. Do you mind if I go to sleep?"

"Go ahead." James says and takes the trays, "I'll leave you alone and come check on you before I go to dinner. I love you Thals."

"I love you, too, Jamsie." I reply sleepily.


	17. Sixteen

**A/N: Read with caution! It's nothing too bad or serious, but just watch out cause it might make some uncomfortable. And sorry for the lack of updates, I've been really busy with my research paper and I may not be able to update for the rest of the month.**

* * *

I woke up to screams, very loud, gut wrenching screams. What is happening to the poor girl and why won't anyone help her? I sit up and get off the bed; shivers run up the back of my legs and my spine. No one's in the boys' dormitory and the sun's already gone down. I slept that long? Might as well go find the guys. As I turn towards the door, I stop. It's not the right door. Instead of the oak door with the picture of Severus Snape with a moustache on it, it's a black door. It's just a simple black door that has the chill in the air beat for giving me shivers.

The screams haven't stopped either. If anything they've gotten louder. I cautiously walk over to the door and open it. Behind the door is not a staircase, but my worse nightmare that I've lived. Something I tried to forget and it was working too, until today. I go to shut the door but it's not there anymore, same as the room. I try to turn away, shut my eyes, cover my ears. Anything but stand there and watch, but I can't move.

I watch in horror and disgust as my young body gets dragged up the stairs of my old house. I tried to stop him but my seven year old body hadn't quite gotten any muscles then. My tear-stained and snotty face looks back to my parents and their friends. They weren't even paying much attention to my screams which is hard to do as I was screaming on the top of my lungs. They acted as if I wasn't even there; as if what happened didn't. How could they do something like this? What did they even get out of this?

"Help me!" Dream me screams. But it was no use as I was dragged up the last of the stairs and into a bedroom.

The dream shifts and I'm in the room, too. I watch as he throws my body down on the ground, bumping my head on the wall. I cry out in pain and he laughs. "Please, don't do this." I sob. "You don't have to! No one will have to know." I plead. His blue eyes never leave mine as he leans towards me. I flinch and cower in the corner when his hand comes out and brushes the hair out of my face.

"Oh, but I want to." I cry harder. "Shut up!" He yells and back hands my face. "It's not going to hurt... That much."

He hauls me over his shoulder and plops me down on the bed. At first I try to stop him by screaming and kicking him, but that only resulted in me being hit and gagged. With one hand, he holds my wrists above my head as he straddles my waist. He puts his lips on my base of my throat and begins to suck. Using his other hand, he takes the bottom of my dress and takes it off me, leaving me in my revealing underwear. "So innocent." he murmurs as he drags his hand down to my waist, harshly tugging on the thin fabric.

 _No_! I scream, having enough of this nightmare, _Stop! Please, stop_.

"Thalia! Wake up!"

My heart stops for a beat as my eyes open and I sit up. I'm back in James's bed with Sirius kneeling beside me. Before I could properly think, I scream and start hitting him with a pillow. "Get away from me! Get away!" I screech.

Sirius puts his hands up to shield his face. "Thalia, it's me, Sirius. Put the pillow down!" I try to listen to what he's saying, but the fear inside me is consuming all my rational thoughts. Just then, the door bursts open with James, Remus, Peter, and Professor McGonagall.

"Thals, stop." James reasons and takes a step towards me. I throw the pillow at him and jump off the bed, tripping in the process. I don't move from the floor.

"Stay away from me! Please." I sob and curl into the fetal position. My breathing begins to speed up and I start to hyperventilate.

"What's happening? Professor, do something." James pleads. McGonagall takes out her wand and points it at me. At the very last second, her face morphs into my old mum's face, her cruel smile paralyzing me. I close my eyes and wait for the pain, but only blackness comes.

 **Sirius's POV**

After Thalia had her freak attack, Professor McGonagall, along with James and the guys, took her down to the hospital wing. Now it's been about an hour and James is making a small mote with the way he's been pacing. "I just don't get it. This has never happened before. I just..."

James collapses onto the bed next to Thalia's, hands pulling at his hair. Remus puts down the book he was pretending to read about to say something when a scrawny first year bursts through the doorway. "Uh, James Potter?"

"Yes?" James asks, not even looking up.

"Professor Viiperi wants to see you. Now, or you'll get another detention." the first year squeaks out.

James raises a hand, mimicking him speaking with it, "Then tell the old bag to add some more hours on. I am not moving away from my sister."

"You should go, Prongs." I say, "Captain won't like you missing anymore practices. And Thalia would want you to go." I tell him. He sighs, knowing that I'm right. James flings himself off the bed, leans down to give Thalia a kiss on the forehead before leaving with the first year in tow.

Hours later, after dinner and probably after every student is already in bed, James still isnt back. Remus is trying his best not fall asleep, while Peter's already out cold, curled up and snoring in his seat. "You two can go back to the common room. I'll stay here until Thals wakes up or James gets back. Which ever one happens first." Remus didn't even try to fight me on that one. He just simply gets up, shakes Peter awake, then leaves.

I sigh, falling back on the bed beside hers. I get myself comfortable on my side, propping my head up on hand to keep an eye on Thalia. Her burgundy lies around her pale face that's gone of the fear and worry when she woke up hours ago. Anger flares up inside me, knowing that someone has caused this. The why and how don't even matter, I just want to know who did it so I can give them what they deserve. To scar Thalia this bad and get away with it is not okay.

"Sirius?"

I snap out of the fight I was imagining with a faceless man to see Thalia looking over at me. Her eyes are tinted red underlined with faint circles. I smile and sit up, "Hey, you're not going to beat me with a pillow this time are you?"

Thalia blushes and looks away. "Sorry about that. I... I was having a bad nightmare."

"What was it about?" I ask, curious to know about it if it was bad enough to attack a person with a pillow. However, that was the wrong thing to ask as Thalia's amber eyes turn dark brown and hard as steel.

"Nothing important." She snips. I open my mouth to say that that's not true when Madam Pomfrey comes in.

"Oh good, you're awake. Before you go back to sleep, take that potion, it'll make you not have dreams. You can leave in the morning." then as fast as she was in here, Pomfrey leaves.

Thalia sighs and puts her head back down on her stack of pillows that James stole from other beds. After a long while, when I thought Thalia went back to sleep without taking the potion, she speaks, "James isn't my biological brother, neither are our parents."

"What?" I ask, not knowing where this was going.

"Shush." She demands, "Story time. When I was nine, and James was nine, we met at Zonko's in Diagon Alley. At the time I didn't know what exactly I was doing, just knowing what I wanted: to run away. My parents, the biological ones, were horrible, horrible people who hung out with people who all belonged in Azkaban. Well that one fateful day, I met an amazing little boy with a big heart, along with his parents.

"They took me in when my parents disowned me. Loved me when my parents wouldn't. That's why they sent me to Beauxbatons, to get me away from the people who might be after me." She finishes. "But that plan didn't work, obviously." she mutters under her breath, probably not for me to hear.

I sat in the bed staring at Thalia, thinking of how similar our lives are.


	18. hey

Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in a long while, and sorry this isn't an actual update. I'll probably have the next chapter up by this weekend seeing that I'm on spring break now. That's pretty much it, so if you guys just bear with me. I hope you all had a great Easter, whoever celebrates it, and see ya in a few days!


End file.
